Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinqs mages
by Pyro-David
Summary: Harry a des problèmes durant l'été et il ne pourra pas entrer en sixième année à Poudlard normalement. Gros entraînement en perspective, rencontre avec plein de personnage mythique et surtout, plein de magie ! Fic abandonée ... désoler
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer:** Je tiens à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Mot de l'auteur**: Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter donc il ne faut pas s'alarmer si au début, c'est un peu basic mais par la suite, tout ce replace.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le coma**

Depuis près de deux semaines, un jeune sorcier du nom de Harry Potter était revenu de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Les évènements passés quelques temps plus tôt lui restaient toujours en tête, ce qui lui rendait la vie très dure. C'est un peu normal quand on a vu son parrain mourir devant ses yeux et ce, pour le protéger. Il revoyait sans cesse cette scène, où son parrain se faisait frapper de plein fouet par le sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Puis il le voyait tomber dans cette arche pour ne jamais réapparaître de l'autre côté. Il aurait tellement voulu y aller, aider son parain. Prouver à Rémus qu'il ne fallait que mettre sa main au travers du voile et empoigner son parrain. Il se débattait comme un fou puisqu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque choses. Il se sentait tellement impuissant que les larmes de rages lui montèrent aux yeux. Il en voulait à la terre entière, parce que le dernier pilier de sa famille venait de partir et ce pour toujours. Il cria mainte fois son nom, puis s'effondra car il n'avait plus la force de vivre.

On peut dire que Harry l'avait vu cette scène, sous tous les angles, à toute les vitesse, jour comme nuit, et malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas fourré son nez dans la pensine de Rogue et qu'il avait poursuivit son entraînement d'Occlumancie avec plus d'ardeur, il n'aurait pas eu cette vision. En allant au département des mystères, Harry mettait sa vie en danger mais ce n'était rien à comparer de celle de ses amis qui l'avaient accompagnés, Hermione, Luna, Ron et Neville. Et cette fichue prophétie, si seulement elle avait réellement été perdu ou bien qu'elle n'ait jamais exister, peut être aurait t'il pu dormir. Mais comment voulez vous dormir lorsqu'une prophétie qui parle de vous dit ceci:

_«Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...»_

Harry venait de se réveiller, en sueur et tout essoufflé, avec les yeux embués, peut être parce qu'il venait de revoir son parrain mourir, celui qu'il aimait comme un père. C'est alors qu'une idée lui passa par la tête, une idée de vengeance contre tout ceux qui l'avais fait souffrir. Une dangereuse lueur brillait dans ces yeux, une lueur de détermination car pour menez son projet à terme, il lui fallait devenir plus fort. Il passa alors le reste de la nuit, ainsi que la journée qui suivit, à élaborer son projet, pour finalement s'endormir, complètement exténuer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, soit le 30 Juillet, veille de la fête du tristement célèbre Harry Potter, certaines personnes discutaient au sujet de ce dernier.

_Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Harry, nous lui avons envoyé plein de lettres et jamais nous n'avons eu de réponses outre ceux à chaque trois jours qui disait toujours la même chose:_ « ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va bien. » _Il faut faire quelque chose, la même chose que l'année dernière est en train de se produire et je suis sûr qu'avec ce qui c'est produit en Juin dernier, c'est certain qu'il ne va pas bien du tout. _

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermionne, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'en parler à papa ou à quelqu'un d'autre de l'ordre, ils ne veulent rien entendre._

_Je suis sûr qu'ils savent tout ça, mais personne ne veut contredire Dumbledore, puisqu'il doit savoir ce qu'il fait_, dit Ginny en essayant d'être convaincante pour Ron et Hermionne, mais aussi pour elle.

_J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, parce que je crains que sinon, le Harry que nous connaissions autrefois ne sera plus jamais le même_, déclara tristement Hermionne.

À une centaine de kilomètre de là, un jeune homme se réveilla d'un très court sommeil, mais cependant, très agité. Il venait de faire un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant, puisqu'il venait d'assister, impuissant, à la mort de quatre personnes proches. Tout d'abord, ces parents, Lily et James Potter, que Voldemort avait tués sans aucun sentiment, quinze années plus tôt. Ensuite, Cédric, tué par un sale rat qui payera très cher sa trahison, et finalement, Sirius, son parrain, qu'il voyait tué par Belatrix et ensuite passer au travers du voile. Mais au lieu de se réveiller tout de suite, comme il en avait l'habitude, Harry avait réussis à passer au travers du voile pour voir son parrain qui ne lui dit qu'un mot, peut être totalement anodin pour une autre personne, mais totalement bouleversant pour le survivant: _« Harry»_. Bouleversant parce que le regard qui accompagnait ce mot en disait long, un regard de reproche et de haine. Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, cria et pleura toute ça rage, qu'il avait jusqu'alors emprisonnée à l'intérieure de lui. Il fut sortit de son état par les coups sur le murs d'à côté, sûrement de son oncle. C'est alors que Harry prit une décision, sa vie sur la terre était devenue trop difficile, il n'en était plus capable. Il avait maintenant seize ans depuis peu et il pourrait être heureux d'avoir vécus jusque là, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_« J'arrive papa, maman, Cédric, Sirius, j'arrive et je resterai pour toujours avec vous, je n'en peut plus de cette vie, je vous veux auprès de moi, attendez moi, j'arrive ...»_

Lentement, après avoir prononcer ces quelques mots, sa tête devint lourde, puis tout le corps. Il tomba sur le sol alors qu'il sentait son esprit quitter son corps et qu'un halo lumineux doré l'entourait.


	2. Chapitre 2: Inquiétude

**Disclamer:** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant**: Alors que Harry s'apitoie sur son sort et qu'il n'en peut plus, son esprit quitte son corps qui deviens étrangement doré et brillant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre deux: Inquiétude**

Dans le bureau du directeur, à Poudlard

_« Je viens de recevoir votre hibou Albus, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé_, s'inquiéta Molly.

_- Mrs Figgs, la voisine de Harry qui assurait sa sécurité, a aperçu une étrange lumière dorée venant de sa chambre alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde de surveillance._

_- Je passait justement devant sa maison pour aller lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire quand j'ai vu cette étrange lumière donc je me suis précipité dans sa chambre et je l'a trouvé allongé sur le sol, inconscient et extrêmement mince ainsi que d'une pâleur Malfoïque. _

_- Mais où est-il présentement, et quand pourrons nous aller le visiter_, demanda Mrs Weasley, morte d'inquiétude.

_- Il est présentement à St Mangouste et il est sous surveillance toute la nuit et demain, nous allons probablement pouvoir aller lui rendre visite, si tout va bien.» _

Cela sembla calmer un peu la famille Weasley, surtout Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui n'avait pas parlés depuis leur arrivée et qui étaient très touchés par la nouvelle.

Dans une chambre d'observation de St Mangouste, à Londres, des médicomages observaient un de leurs patients les plus étranges. Un jeune guérisseur du nom de Brown discutait avec l'infirmière personnelle du patient, Jane.

_« C'est vraiment étrange, il est dans le coma mais ses signes vitaux sont très normaux, comme s'il dormait, mais ce qu'il y a de plus étrange encore est que son niveau de magie n'arrête pas d'augmenter._

_- Combien de temps pensez vous le garder, Docteur ? _

_- Au moins une semaine et si son état reste stable, il pourra retourner à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie bien sûr. _

_- Combien de temps pensez vous qu'il va rester dans le coma ? _

_- Je ne peux le dire, seul l'avenir le saura ... »_

Le lendemain arriva et la famille Weasley au grand complet, ainsi que Hermione, Rémus, Dumbledore et McGonagale vinrent le voir à St Mangouste au département des comas magiques, sixième étage.

_« Oui bonjour, nous sommes venus rendre visite à Mr Potter, chambre dix-huit je crois. _

_- Oui, suivez-moi professeur Dumbledore et vous autre aussi,_ dit-elle à l'adresse du reste du groupe.

Arrivées dans la chambre du survivant, Ginny et Hermione ne pure retenir leur cri d'effrois devant Harry qui avait toujours sa pâleur funeste.

_- Ho mon dieu, est-il mort ? _

_- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ginny, il est seulement dans un coma et il est en train de reprendre des forces car depuis près de 1 mois où il ne mange plus, ne dort plus et surtout ne sort plus d'où sa blancheur.»_

Hermionne et Ginny sombrèrent en larmes de soulagement, parce que pour Hermionne, Harry était un excellant amis et pour Ginny, parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie mais aussi à cause de Juin dernier, où elle avait réellement pris l'ampleur de toute ses qualités qui faisait de lui un excellant ami. Ron lui, s'affala sur un chaise et inspira plusieurs fois, pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Dumbledore, qui était en train de parler avec Jane de l'état de son élève eut bientôt une étrange surprise car il s'aperçu qu'une personne dans la salle avait une aura magique hyper puissante. Tellement puissante que s'en était désagréable pour lui mais totalement insupportable pour le reste du groupe. Après une rapide analyse, il se rendit compte que cette personne était Harry ...


	3. Chapitre 3: Domas notem

**Disclamer:** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant:** La famille Weasley, Hermionne, Rémus, Albus et Minerva rende visite à Harry à St-Mangouste. Un peu plus tard, Albus se rend subitement compte que Harry a une aura très puissante.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre trois: Domas notem**

**Flash-back:**

_« J'arrive papa, maman, Cédric, Sirius, j'arrive et je resterai pour toujours avec vous, je n'en peut plus de cette vie, je vous veux auprès de moi, attendez moi, j'arrive ...»_

Lentement, après avoir prononcer ces quelques mots, sa tête devint lourde, puis tout le corps. Il tomba sur le sol alors qu'il sentait son esprit quitter son corps et qu'un halo lumineux doré l'entourait.

Harry ressentit une immense chaleur mais pas une chaleur étouffante ou bien brûlante, une chaleur réconfortante, bienveillante. La lumière était si forte qu'il du fermer les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans une pièce entièrement blanche, totalement vide. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de limite, pas de plafond, de murs, ni de sol.

_« Harry ..._

- Harry ...

Harry était sûr qu'il entendait des voix mais lorsque quelqu'un le toucha, il se retourna pour y découvrir...

_- Sirius ?_

- Oui Harry

- Mais comment puis-je te voir alors que tu es mort... à moins que je ne sois mort ou que ...

Sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, trop heureux de le voire. Il resta comme cela au moins cinq minutes, à apprécier le moment présent, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui reprit parole.

- _Premièrement, tu n'es pas mort, bien que j'aie attendu ton message de détresse. Non écoute moi Harry,_ puisque celui-ci allait le coupé, _laisse moi finir. Deuxièmement, moi non plus, je ne suis pas mort, ou du moins, pas totalement. Lorsque ma chère cousine m'a envoyé un Avada Kedavra, j'aurais été tué sur le champ si je n'aurais pas passé au travers du voile de la mort. Qui fut crée par les Clyrmaïdos, pour ... _

- Les quoi ?

- Assied-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

- Mais où veux tu que je m'assois ?

- Pense très fort à un fauteuil et il apparaîtra.  


Harry pensa à un fauteuil comme dans la salle commune de Griffondor et il apparu! Sirius fit de même puis il s'adressa à Harry:

_- Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué._

- Maintenant, peux tu m'expliquer tout ceci et où est ce que je suis ?

- Ton corps est dans une chambre à St-Mangouste à Londres mais ton esprit est dans le domas notem, c'est à dire ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce que le domas notem?

- J'y arrive, j'y arrive. Le domas notem c'est un monde qui est à la fois nul part et partout parce qu'on peut recréer n'importe quel lieu. Il fut créé par les Clyrmaïdos, autrement dit des fées. Elles furent bannis de notre monde à cause de cet endroit car en plus de pouvoir recréer n'importe quel lieu, le domas notem permet aux sorciers et sorcières de s'y entraîner dans un milieu magique parfait, même si c'est extrêmement rare que les Clyrmaïdos donne la clef. En plus de tout cela, le voile de la mort, qui fut crée par eux, tue tout ceux qui osent s'y aventurer puisque c'est la seule façon d'accéder au domas notem. Si j'ai pu pénétré ce lieux mythique, c'est tout simplement pour t'aider à accomplir ta destiné.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la clef et de qu'elle destiné tu parle ?

- Parce que tu es le seul à avoir le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort et pour le développer totalement, il te faut un entraînement ici.

- Mais toi, que viens tu faire ici?

- Je suis ton entraîneur. 

_- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait?_

- Il faut d'abord que tu sache qu'ici, le jour et la nuit n'existe pas réellement, c'est nous qui le contrôle. Et jamais tu auras le besoin de dormir et ton énergie magique sera plus longue à épuiser. La base de ton entraînement est le contrôle de ta magie, ce qui risque d'être long à atteindre donc nous allons commencer immédiatement puisque nous n'avons pas énormément de temps si on prend en considération tout ce qu'il reste à faire. 

- C'est d'accord mais comment fait on ?

- Tu vas te concentrer sur ta magie intérieure et tu essayeras de la contrôler.»  


Après de plus ample explication, tous donné par Sirius qui venait de se découvrir un don pour l'enseignement, il fallut approximativement une heure à Harry avant de trouver sa magie intérieure. Une fois ceci fait, il essaya de la contrôler ce qui s'avéra chose plutôt ardue qu'il ne l'aurait crus. C'était comme essayer de se coiffer pour lui, mais persévérant et déterminer comme il est, il s'entraîna très longtemps. Il voyait des jets de magie se promener librement dans son corps mais il remarqua qu'ils venaient tous de son front, à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice donc lorsqu'un jet partit, il essaya de l'arrêter et il réussis. Cependant, lorsqu'il essaya de le faire bougé, ce fut comme si il avait pris un savon mouillé et il l'échappa. Harry réessaya de l'immobilisé, une fois ceci fait, il le fit passé de son pied à ses mains ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il approcha de ses doigts, il sortit brusquement de son corps en détruisant complètement les deux divans qu'ils avaient fait apparaître quelques instants auparavant. Sirius, qui le regardait, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, l'encouragea de poursuivre. Le jeune Potter continua donc de s'exercer jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse complètement à contrôler sa magie, il réussissait même à faire partir lui même un jet de magie de son front à ses mains ce qui d'après Sirius, prenait environ à un ans à un sorcier confirmé au grand pouvoir. S'en suivit une petite discutions sur ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors réussis à faire.

_« Lorsque je me suis concentrer sur ma magie intérieur, je me suis rendit compte que tout ma magie partait d'un seul et unique point, ma cicatrice._

- C'est tout simplement parce que chaque sorcier à son centre magique à un endroit propre, qui diffère entre chaque individu. Comme Voldemort t'a transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il t'a lancé un Avada Kedavra, je crois que ton ancien centre magique à changer de place puisque lorsque tu avais un an, il n'était pas très développé. Ce qui veut dire que tu as deux centres de magie en un. 

_- Est-ce bon ou mauvais pour moi ?_

_- C'est très bon car plusieurs pouvoirs dont le fourchelangue et la magie Kaommienne, c'est à dire la magie noir à son état pure sont des pouvoirs que peu de personnes peuvent avoir. Quelqu'un qui a le don de parler au licorne et celui de pratiquer la magie Radwanne, la magie Blanche la plus pure qui soit, ne peut pas avoir à sa naissance les deux car elles sont opposées:le ying et le yang, les ténèbres et la lumière, le bien et le mal. Elles se seraient alors battues l'une contre l'autre ce qui t'aurait drôlement affaiblit et finalement, une des deux aurait gagnée sur l'autre ce qui aurait t'aurais tué. Mais le transfère de pouvoir que t'a fait Voldemort sans le savoir t'a rendu plus fort et ces deux magies cohabitent parfaitement. Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant et ce sera exceptionnel lorsque tu mélangeras un sort de chaque magie en duel. _

_- Waw! Dans combien de temps est-ce que je vais pouvoir apprendre ces magies ?_

- Ce sera les dernières que tu apprendras car ce sont les plus difficiles à maîtriser. Maintenant, la leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminé, dit Sirius avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, _qu'est ce que tu dirais de m'aider à aménager les lieux, afin de rendre notre séjour plus intéressent? _

_-Parfaitement d'accord, par quoi est ce que nous commerçons?  
_

Harry et Sirius firent apparaître une immense forêt où cohabitaient toutes les créatures magiques ou non. Ensuite, une montagne, un énorme plaine surplombent tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, puis un lac, une petite maison afin qu'il puisse aller se reposer de temps à autre, un phénoménal et splendide jardin juste dernière la maison, etc. Puis ils passèrent plusieurs heures ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, notamment de la vie de Sirius lorsqu'il était à l'école avec les maraudeurs. Ils parlèrent aussi des nombreuses aventures que Harry avait vécues avec Ron et Hermione. Puis ensuite, du département des mystères, ce qui fit pleurer Harry un bon dix minutes. Une fois remis de ses émotions trop longtemps refoulées, Harry fit comprendre à Sirius à quel point il tenait à lui. Pour le restant de la journée, ils s'amusèrent dans le lac, comme deux petits enfants, heureux et insouciant.


	4. Chapitre 4: Les éléments

**Disclamer :** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Harry rencontre Sirius dans le domas notem, un lieu magique que les Clyrmaïdos ont crée des siècles plus tôt. Sirius lui dit qu'il est là pour s'entraîner en vu de la bataille contre les forces de Voldemort. Ils passent ensuite quelques heures à relaxer et à parler de leur vie.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre: Les éléments**

Une dizaine d'heures passa et Sirius trouva qu'il était temps de commencer l'entraînement car le but premier de la venue de Harry était qu'il apprenne une abondance de chose.

_« Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de commencer réellement ton entraînement?_

- Je crois que oui mais par quoi commencerons nous ?

- Et bien je crois que nous allons commencer par la magie des éléments naturels et par la suite, on pourrait commencer ton entraînement d'animagus.

- WAW, je vais devenir un animagus ! Mais toi et les maraudeurs, ça vous a prit un an avant d'en devenir.

- Je le sais mais c'était parce que nous n'avions personne pour nous aider. Le plus dure dans la transformation d'animagus est la nécessité de l'apport d'une grande quantité_d'énergie. Je vais réciter des incarnations pendant que tu te concentras sur ta magie intérieure. Si l'animal en lequel tu vas te transformer décide qu'il est temps pour toi et que tu as suffisamment développé ta magie, tu pourras te transformer. À ce moment, tu seras un Animagus. En plus, en étant dans le Domas notem, le temps est ralenti par dix pour ton corps. Tu épuiseras donc tes réserves de magie dix fois plus lentement. Jamais tu ne ressentiras de fatigue donc tu pourras rester plus longtemps en médiation pour devenir animagus._

- J'ai vraiment hâte!

- Maintenant, nous allons commencer par trouver ton élément. Comme tu dois le savoir, il en existe quatre: l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Chaque sorcier à un élément auquel il se rattache et parfois il en a deux mais il est impossible d'avoir le feu et l'eau en même temps car ils sont trop puissant en plus d'être opposé. Pour cet exercice, tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette car la magie des éléments est de la magie naturelle donc sans baguette. Est-ce que tout est clair pour toi?

- Oui mais comment allons nous faire pour savoir qu'elle est mon élément?

- Vien, suis moi.»  


Sirius fit apparaître une table sur laquelle était posée en carré quatre petit tapis de différente couleurs avec des runes qui s'instillait de milles feux, chacune différentes. Sur le premier, le vert, il y avait de la terre. Sur le deuxième, bleu, de l'eau qui comme par magie, n'était pas absorbé par le minuscule tapis. Sur le troisième, le gris, il n'y avait rien sauf que le tapis flottait dans les airs. Finalement, sur le dernier, de couleur rouge celui-ci, une boule de flamme était là. Ensuite, il fit apparaître deux chaises, une à chaque extrémité de la table.

_« Assied-toi sur une chaise et choisi par quel élément tu veux commencer._

- Je vais commencer par la terre.

- OK, tu dois mettre tes mains dans la terre et répéter ceci: Par le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau, je vous invoque, gardiens des éléments, gardiens de la vie, des animaux et des plantes, donnez moi votre pouvoir si vous m'en jugez digne.»  


Harry répéta mot pour mot se qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout à coup, la terre, dans laquelle il avait les mains, se mit à bouger et un minuscule Golem de terre en sortit.

_« Je vous crois digne de confiance Harry Potter et je vous donne mes pouvoirs, faites en bon usage et appelez moi lorsque vous jugerez nécessaire.»  
_

Et sur, il fondit dans la terre pour retourner à son état d'origine.

_« Bravo Harry, tu as le pouvoir de la terre, c'est-à-dire que tu as maintenant un don de guérisseur, tu peux parler aux plantes mais aussi à toutes les créatures non magique, tu peux faire pousser comme tuer n'importe quelle plante. Lors de duel, tu pourras modeler à ta guise la terre et même te faire une armée, un mur de protection et autre._

- C'est vraiment extraordinaire! Crois-tu que je pourrai avoir un autre élément ?

- C'est à toi d'essayer.»  


Harry mit donc ses mains près de la boule de feu et ne sentant aucune chaleur, il rapprocha ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrèrent en contacte avec la boule qui était tiède. Il répéta ce que son parrain lui dit: _Par le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau, je vous invoque, gardiens des éléments, gardiens de la chaleur, des métaux et de l'enfer, donnez moi votre pouvoir si vous m'en jugez digne.  
_

Le même phénomène se produisit, sauf que cette fois, la flamme prit la forme d'un minuscule phoenix.

«_ Vous avez en vous les atouts pour contrôler le feu et c'est pourquoi je vous donne mes pouvoirs. Vous êtes un sorcier aux très grands pouvoirs et c'est pourquoi je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à votre mort.  
_

Le phoenix grossit pour atteindre sa taille normale et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

-_ Maintenant jeune sorcier, vous devez me baptiser et je vous répondrai sous ce nom à jamais._

- Votre nom sera Pyro, parce que avant tout, vous êtes un oiseau de feu et vous êtes en plus le gardien du feu donc quoi de mieux comme nom.

- Merci maître.  


Et sur ce, Pyro s'envola pour aller dans la forêt.

_- Comment trouves tu mon phoenix Patmol ?_

- Je suis... bouche bée. Tu as réussis à avoir le pouvoir de deux éléments et en plus tu es le maître du gardien du feu. Essais donc avec l'air, on ne sais jamais.

- Par le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau, je vous invoque, gardiens des éléments, gardiens du vent, de la météo et de l'espace, donnez moi votre pouvoir si vous m'en jugez digne.  


Le petit tapis où Harry avait mit ses mains commença à tournoyer très rapidement puis il s'éleva dans les airs pour faire apparaître une tornade qui descendit du ciel et lorsqu'elle vint frapper le sol, une minuscule fée apparue et vint voir Harry.

-_ Bonjour monsieur, vous venez de recevoir mes pouvoirs et sachez que je serais toujours avec vous car n'importe où vous irai, l'air y sera donc moi par conséquent. Appelez moi et je viendrai à vous.  
_

La petite fée devint dorée et fut aspirée par la tornade.

_- C'est extraordinaire Harry, tu as le pouvoir de trois éléments mais je crois qu'il sera impossible d'avoir celui de l'eau._

- Je vais tout de même essayer car si j'ai la magie Kaommienne et la magie Radwanne, pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir la magie des quatre éléments.

- C'est vrai, essais et on verra.

- Par le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau, je vous invoque, gardiens des éléments, gardiens des liquides, des peuples de l'eau et de la mer, donnez moi votre pouvoir si vous m'en jugez digne.  


Rien ne se passa ce coup si, malheureusement.

_- Ce n'est pas gave Harry, je te l'avais dit, c'est impossible mais tu as tout de même 3 éléments, un de plus que personne n'a jamais réussis à avoir._

- Oui je sais, ce n'es pas grave j'ai qu ...

Soudain, une vague se forma dans la minuscule marre pour en devenir une énorme digne des vagues de surfeurs en Australie. Une sirène, magnifique créature de la mers, se tenait assis sur la vague qui avait arrêter son mouvement.

_- Je suis désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai prit à apparaître_, dit-elle, _mais il fallait étudier votre cas car vous avez eu les pouvoirs du feu mais je vous en juge digne donc à partir de maintenant, vous avez le pouvoir des quatre éléments, vous êtes devenu le maître des éléments._


	5. Chapitre 5: Terra

**Disclamer :** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Harry invoque les quatre éléments: la terre, le feu, l'air et l'eau. Il réusis à avoir le pouvoir des quatre donc il devient le maître des éléments.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Terra**

_«... vous avez le pouvoir des quatre éléments, vous êtes devenu le maître des éléments.»_

La sirène disparu et laissa les deux sorciers bouche bée.

_« Sirius ... _

_- Oui je sais ... heu ... Waw! Je croyais ça impossible ! Je savais qu'avec le pouvoir de tes ancêtres, tu aurais beaucoup de pouvoir mais de là à être le maître des éléments. _

_- Quoi, qui sont mes ancêtres ? _

_- Non non, laisse faire,_ Sirius en avait encore une fois trop dit.

_- Tu as parlé de mes ancêtres, dit moi qui ils sont. _

_- Laisse faire, viens on va continuer ton entraînement car maintenant que tu as le pouvoir des éléments, il faut t'entraîner. Sais tu ce que tu peux faire avec chacun des éléments ? _

_- Et bien, avec le feu on peut faire des boules de feu, avec l'eau des boules d'eau, avec l'air, je peux envoyer des bourrasques de vent et avec la terre, je peux me faire une armée de bonhomme de terre ou bien je peux contrôler les plantes. _

_- La plupart des choses que tu m'as nommées, sont des sorts que tu as probablement appris à l'école. Ce sont des sortilèges élémentaires que tu dois faire avec ta baguette mais que tu peux faire avec n'importe quel des quatre éléments. Lorsque tu as le pouvoir d'un des quatre, tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette et le sort est au moins vingt fois plus fort. Comme tu as les quatre éléments, tu pourras fusionner deux éléments à la fois et tu verras, ça aura une puissance destructive ! Mais pour l'instant, on va commencer élément par élément et ce, dans l'ordre dans lequel tu les as invoqué. Donc on va commencer pas la terre. Tu vois la forêt là bas, et bien concentres toi et fais pousser tous les arbres qui y sont, tu en es capable. _

_- Je vais essayer.» _

Harry se concentra fort, il voulait que les arbres poussent mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

_« Concentres toi Harry, vois les grandir, sens les grandir.»_

Harry ferma les yeux et s'imagina tous les arbres grandir, il les sentaient et les voyait, mais dans sa tête seulement. Lorsqu'il ré ouvrit les yeux, il les imagina encore une fois ouvert et tout d'un coup, la forêt devint luxuriante, les arbres géants et en pleine santé. Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là, il essaya de les faire rajeunir, il pensa au résultat et d'un coup, les arbres devinrent nains. Ensuite, il essaya de faire grandir que les conifères ce qui fonctionna.

_« Bravo Harry, tu contrôles maintenant la croissance des arbres parfaitement. Maintenant, tu vas essayer de faire pousser un arbre à partir de rien. Je t'avertis, c'est beaucoup plus difficile car il faut que tu penses à chaque trait de l'arbre. _

_- Je suis sur que je vais en être capables.» _

Il pensa à la même chose que tantôt sauf que pour cette fois, il devait s'imaginer un arbre pousser à partir du pavé de pierre ce qui n'était pas facile du tout. Après 45 minutes de concentration, il comprit enfin. Il le réessaya avec les yeux ouverts et un chêne apparut comme par magie, et c'est le cas de le dire.

_« Bravo Harry, maintenant, tu vas essayer de te connecter aux arbres. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que lorsque tu te concentres sur ta magie intérieure, tu peux voir ton corps tout transparent et de ta cicatrice, des jets de magie passent sur de mince fil doré, tu sais de quoi je parle ? _

_- Oui oui, c'est comme le chemin que la magie prend pour se rendre partout dans mon corps. Si je n'emprunte pas ces chemins, et bien je ne contrôle plus rien et ça peut faire comme l'autre jour, lorsque j'ai détruit les deux chaises. _

_- C'est exactement cela. Ce que je vais te demander de faire est de te mettre en transe et de non seulement te concentrer sur ta magie intérieure, mais aussi sur la magie qui t'entoure, sur la vie autour de toi.»_

Harry se mit en transe ce qui lui prit maintenant moins de 30 secondes et il s'aperçu que les jets de magie qui passaient par les fils dorés n'étaient plus des jets mais plutôt des **ÉNORMES** jets. Il essaya de se connecter à son entourage et soudain, il vit partout des minces fils dorés qui reliaient tout, en passant par lui et Sirius mais aussi par les animaux et la forêt, l'air en était rempli. Il essaya de suivre un de ces fils pour se rendre dans la forêt et lorsqu'il arriva à proximité d'un arbre, il entendit une voie, pas n'importe quelle voie, celle du gardien de la terre qu'il avait conjuré quelques heures auparavant. La voie lui dit:

_« Rebonjour Harry, tu aimerais te connecter à moi? _

_- Oui s.v.p. _

_- Et bien à partir de maintenant, tu seras connecter à moi donc tu pourras voir à travers mes yeux, c'est à dire n'importe où il y aura des plantes, tu pourras voir ce qui s'y passe. En plus, tu pourras voir à travers les yeux de chacun des animaux non magiques, mais le don que je t'ai donné, tu dois t'en servir humblement car sinon, tu n'y survivras pas. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je vais m'en servir pour faire le bien et pour détruire le mal. _

_- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait.» _

Harry revint à lui et Sirius lui demanda comment cela s'était passé.

_« Et puis, est-ce que ça a marché ? _

_- Oui Sirius, j'ai parlé avec le gardien de la terre et il m'a connecté à toutes les plantes ainsi qu'à chaque animaux non magiques. _

_- C'est très bien Harry, mais avant de continuer ton entraînement, n'aimerais tu pas mieux aller manger car je crois que tu commences à avoir faim si j'en crois le bruit que fait ton estomac.»_

C'est en rire que le parrain et le filleul se dirigèrent vers la maison qu'ils avaient construite quelque instant auparavant. Ils y dînèrent. Un elfe de maison avait bien voulu leur préparer leur repas. Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques heures après le repas et ensuite, ils durent retourner à leur besogne.


	6. Chapitre 6: Fuego

**Disclamer :** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Harry s'attaque à la terre. Il réussis à la maîtriser et test ces capacités avec la terre. Il fait pousser un arbre, se connecte au yeux des animaux, etc.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages

**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Fuego**

Revenus sur la plaine, ils se couchèrent sur l'herbe pour regarder quelques instants le ciel et en profitèrent pour se relaxer un peu. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes en silence à regarder les nuages jusqu'au moment où Sirius décida qu'il était temps de reprendre l'entraînement.

_« Harry, lorsque tu as invoqué les éléments, tu l'as fait dans un ordre précis donc nous allons respecter cet ordre._

- Alors on s'occupe du feu maintenant ?

- C'est bien ça. Je vais tout d'abord me construire une bulle de protection qui va me protéger du feu car au début, il se peut que tu aies du mal à le contrôler ! Tu vas te concentrer et penser à la chaleur du feu, à la force destructive d'un volcan mais aussi à la douceur d'une chandelle. Tu vas concentrer tout cela dans ta main et lorsque tu sentiras de la chaleur dans celle-ci, tu devras ouvrir tes yeux et normalement, une boule de feu devrait être là.

- Ok, j'essaie.»

Harry se mit en transe et se concentra sur le feu, il avait déjà vu dans son jeune âge sur la télévision des Dursley des feux de forêt et il avait vu la puissance destructive de ceux-ci. Il se concentra mais il ne réussissait pourtant pas donc il essaya de nouveau et il y mit plus d'ardeur. Après quelques minutes, voir quelques heures, il ne réussissait toujours pas. Il ré ouvrit les yeux pour demander à son parrain ce qui ne fonctionnait pas mais celui-ci avait disparu donc il partit à sa recherche. Apres deux heures de recherche, il ne le trouvait toujours pas donc il essaya de se servir de ses pouvoirs sur la terre et se connecta avec les arbres et les animaux et ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point. Il y avait devant lui des centaines et des centaines de petits carrés semblables à des télévisions. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il s'aperçu que certaines télévisions étaient de forme ovale et que d'autres étaient paronamiques. Il y en avait qui étaient rouge et d'autre en noir et blanc. Il s'aperçu finalement que c'était les yeux des animaux et des arbres qu'il voyait. Alors il demanda tout haut, par une soudaine intuition, de voir son parrain. Il vit donc une quinzaine d'écrans s'illuminer pour devenir beaucoup plus gros et les autres disparurent. Dans les quinze écrans, il y avait son parrain mais vu de différentes façons : du ciel, de la terre, des arbres, etc. Alors il se connecta sur celui qui voyait le mieux son parrain et pu lui parler.

_« Sirius_

- Pyro, tu parles ?

- Ce n'est pas Pyro, Patmol, c'est moi, Harry.

- Comment fais tu pour me parler à partir de Pyro ?

- Avec le pouvoir de la Terre, je peux me connecter aux animaux, souviens toi. Ensuite il m'a juste suffit de demander à te voir et j'ai choisi un écran pour ensuite te parler.

- Je me souviens aussi que tu pouvais seulement te connecter avec les animaux non magique et que Pyro, étant un phénix, est un animal magique donc tu n'es pas supposer me parler.

- Viens me rejoindre et on s'en reparlera, je suis au Palace.

Dix minutes plus tard Sirius était là, avec Pyro sur son épaule.

_« Harry, j'ai discuté avec Pyro et il m'a dit que si tu as pu te connecter à lui, c'est parce qu'étant ton animal élémentaire, aussi parce qu'il ta donné toute sa confiance, tu peux te connecter à lui et même le contrôler._

- C'est très exacte Sirius Black, mais comme tu as du le remarquer Harry, les trois autres gardiens élémentaires ne sont pas restés avec toi. Lorsque tu contrôleras leur pouvoir, que tu les combineras avec le pouvoir de la terre, tu pourras être rattaché avec chacun des animaux magiques reliés à cet élément : Par exemple, avec l'air, tous les animaux volant autre que le phénix et la licorne, avec l'eau tous les animaux aquatiques magiques, et avec le feu tous les animaux reliés au feu comme les dragons, les griffons, etc. Lorsque tu combineras tes quatre pouvoirs, tu auras l'immense chance de pouvoir parler avec les licornes et si elles te jugent assez pure, elles t'enseigneront leur pouvoir soit le don de guérir. Mais vu que tu as en plus la magie Radwanne, tu peux déjà parler avec les licornes donc ils t'accepteront comme un des leurs, ce seront des alliées de tailles.

- Mais je l'ai déjà se pouvoir avec la terre.

- Oui mais c'est avec des herbes que tu soignerais tandis qu'avec les licornes, c'est avec le toucher et l'amour.

- Je vois.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je suis parti tout à l'heure ?

- Oui justement, j'étais très inquiet lorsque je t'ai cherché.

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter parce que dans le domas notem, jamais il ne t'arrivera malheur. Si je suis partis, c'est pour aller chercher Pyro pour qu'il t'aide à te connecter au feu.

- Oui je vois, merci beaucoup.

- Harry, je vais me connecter à ton esprit, tu sentiras une intrusion dans ton esprit mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ensuite tu devrais sentir de la chaleur et tu dirigeras cette chaleur dans tes mains mais garde là dans tes mains, ne la lance pas, lâcher toute cette énergie te ferait très mal.

- Ok tu peux y al... »

Harry n'eu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit quelque chose entrer dans sa tête, il allait l'expulser lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

_« C'est moi Harry, laisse moi encore une minute et après tout sera correcte, il faut que je trouve l'endroit exacte où mettre ton point d'encrage du feu, c'est très important.»_

Les soixante secondes passèrent très lentement, ça lui faisait très mal et soudain, sa cicatrice lui fit un mal atroce, on aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser, qu'un marteau piqueur essayait de lui fendre la tête, il pensa immédiatement à Voldemort mais alors qu'il allait expulser l'intrus de son esprit, il sentit de la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps pour finalement se concentrer dans ses mains. Il ré ouvrit les yeux et il vit deux minuscules boules de feu dans ses mains, à peine plus grosse qu'une noise. Il se concentra le plus qu'il pouvait, il pensa à ce que son père lui avait dit : Penser à la force d'un volcan en éruption, et tout d'un coup, les deux petites boules grossirent pour devenir de la grosseur d'un souafle, et elles continuaient de grossir, elles faisaient maintenant 50 cm de diamètre, elles continuaient de grossir. Harry se concentrait de plus en plus, bientôt, les boules devinrent si grosses qu'elles touchèrent Harry mais au lieu d'une brûlure qui fait atrocement mal, ce fut une douce chaleur. Lorsque les boules firent deux mètres de diamètre chacune, même si il avait les bras en croix, Harry du les fusionner et elle continua de grossir. Harry du lever les deux mains vers le ciel pour pouvoir soutenir cette immense boule de feu qui faisait maintenant près de dix mètre de diamètre! Harry qui avait à présent de la misère à soutenir cette énorme sphère, du la lâcher mais avant tout, il se concentra et fit apparaître un énorme arbre du type amazonien sur la plaine et il lança la boule de feu de treize mètre de diamètre sur l'arbre qui se situait à environ un demi kilomètre de Harry. Alors que la boule fendait l'air à une vitesse incroyable, Harry essaya, par la pensée, de la diriger et il s'aperçu que c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait vu la taille de la sphère. Il réessaya et réussi à la faire changer quelque peu de sa trajectoire. Finalement, la boule arriva sur l'arbre et celle-ci éclata pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendre qui n'était que l'arbre amazonien.

Fier de lui mais épuisé, Harry se retourna pour voir son père et il le vit dans une étrange boule d'aspect semi gazeux, semi solide, d'une teinte dorée et orangée. En un mouvement de main, Sirius fit disparaître le dôme de protection et chercha Pyro des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il tournait au tour d'eux, dans les airs.

_« Bravo Harry! C'était époustouflant, jamais je n'aurais cru possible que du premier coup, quelqu'un puisse en faire une de cette grosseur. Je te félicite !_

- Pour te reprendre Sirius Black, dit le phénix, c'est la plus grande sphère de feu à n'avoir jamais été créée, la plus grosse jusqu'à maintenant était de sept mètre de diamètre et avait été faite par Godric Griffondor.

- Waw, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi puissant!

- Cela montre que ta magie est au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer, murmura énigmatiquement Sirius. _Maintenant, tu vas te concentrer sur ta magie intérieure. Tu devrais y voir, en plus de tes jets argentés qui passent sur les fils dorés, d'autres jets qui s'enroulent à ceux argentés. Ils devraient être verts et rouges mais quelques uns peuvent être grisâtres blancs et d'autres plutôt bleus. Et ne fait pas de saut, tu vas y voir beaucoup plus de magie!»_

Harry se mis en transe ce qu'il lui prit même pas deux secondes, et s'aperçu que ce que son parrain avait dit, était vrai, les jets argents étaient entourés par d'autres verts et rouges et quelques gris et bleus. C'était tellement gros que ça emplissait complètement son corps. Il essaya de contrôler les jets de magie pour en faire un dans ses mains et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une boule dans sa main droite, un boule argent avec des reflets rouges et verts, c'était de toute beauté ; on aurait dit un mélange à la fois si complexe, mais aussi d'une pureté impressionnante ce qui était plutôt bizarre vu qu'il y avait plus d'une couleur.

_« Harry, ce que tu tiens dans tes mains c'est une boule d'énergie, la tienne à plusieurs couleur et c'est du à la magie élémentaire. L'argent c'est ta magie, la rouge c'est pour le feu et la verte c'est pour la terre. Cette sphère d'énergie que tu tiens, est tellement puissante qu'elle tuerait probablement la plus part des sorciers de ton age et même des plus âgés. Ce que je veux que tu fasses maintenant c'est que tu t'entraînes pour en faire apparaître dans tes mains mais sans entrer en transe. Pour la faire disparaître, penses que c'est une partie de toi, qu'elle fait partie de toi et elle se résorbera, essai.»_

Il fit comme son parrain lui dit et dès qu'il accepta qu'elle fasse partie de lui, elle entra dans la paume et il se sentit d'un coup en super forme. Il réessaya d'en faire apparaître une mais sans voir sa magie intérieure, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Après une heure et demi de travail, il réussissait maintenant et ceux facilement. Il pouvait même en faire apparaître une dizaine, mais miniature, les faire tournoyer dans sa main et les lancer chacune sur un arbre différent en les contrôlant super facilement. Ensuite, il refit la même chose mais avec le feu et il s'aperçu que c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'avec son énergie.

Lorsqu'il pensait à la force d'un volcan, la boule était énorme et lorsqu'il pensait à la délicatesse d'une flamme de chandelle, de toute petite boule apparaissait. Son parrain lui montra même comment faire un feu qui ne brûle pas, pour pouvoir réchauffer d'autres personnes mais aussi pour pouvoir redonner courage et énergie à des alliés durant des duels. Trente minutes plus tard, il maîtrisait les deux sortes de sphères sauf qu'il était à présent super affamé et épuisé. Donc Sirius et lui, firent comme la veille, même s'ils n'avaient pas de jour, et ils partirent au Palace pour manger et relaxer.  
**Disclamer :** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Harry s'attaque à la terre. Il réussis à la maîtriser et test ces capacités avec la terre. Il fait pousser un arbre, se connecte au yeux des animaux, etc.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages

**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Fuego**

Revenus sur la plaine, ils se couchèrent sur l'herbe pour regarder quelques instants le ciel et en profitèrent pour se relaxer un peu. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes en silence à regarder les nuages jusqu'au moment où Sirius décida qu'il était temps de reprendre l'entraînement.

_« Harry, lorsque tu as invoqué les éléments, tu l'as fait dans un ordre précis donc nous allons respecter cet ordre._

- Alors on s'occupe du feu maintenant ?

- C'est bien ça. Je vais tout d'abord me construire une bulle de protection qui va me protéger du feu car au début, il se peut que tu aies du mal à le contrôler ! Tu vas te concentrer et penser à la chaleur du feu, à la force destructive d'un volcan mais aussi à la douceur d'une chandelle. Tu vas concentrer tout cela dans ta main et lorsque tu sentiras de la chaleur dans celle-ci, tu devras ouvrir tes yeux et normalement, une boule de feu devrait être là.

- Ok, j'essaie.»

Harry se mit en transe et se concentra sur le feu, il avait déjà vu dans son jeune âge sur la télévision des Dursley des feux de forêt et il avait vu la puissance destructive de ceux-ci. Il se concentra mais il ne réussissait pourtant pas donc il essaya de nouveau et il y mit plus d'ardeur. Après quelques minutes, voir quelques heures, il ne réussissait toujours pas. Il ré ouvrit les yeux pour demander à son parrain ce qui ne fonctionnait pas mais celui-ci avait disparu donc il partit à sa recherche. Apres deux heures de recherche, il ne le trouvait toujours pas donc il essaya de se servir de ses pouvoirs sur la terre et se connecta avec les arbres et les animaux et ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point. Il y avait devant lui des centaines et des centaines de petits carrés semblables à des télévisions. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il s'aperçu que certaines télévisions étaient de forme ovale et que d'autres étaient paronamiques. Il y en avait qui étaient rouge et d'autre en noir et blanc. Il s'aperçu finalement que c'était les yeux des animaux et des arbres qu'il voyait. Alors il demanda tout haut, par une soudaine intuition, de voir son parrain. Il vit donc une quinzaine d'écrans s'illuminer pour devenir beaucoup plus gros et les autres disparurent. Dans les quinze écrans, il y avait son parrain mais vu de différentes façons : du ciel, de la terre, des arbres, etc. Alors il se connecta sur celui qui voyait le mieux son parrain et pu lui parler.

_« Sirius_

- Pyro, tu parles ?

- Ce n'est pas Pyro, Patmol, c'est moi, Harry.

- Comment fais tu pour me parler à partir de Pyro ?

- Avec le pouvoir de la Terre, je peux me connecter aux animaux, souviens toi. Ensuite il m'a juste suffit de demander à te voir et j'ai choisi un écran pour ensuite te parler.

- Je me souviens aussi que tu pouvais seulement te connecter avec les animaux non magique et que Pyro, étant un phénix, est un animal magique donc tu n'es pas supposer me parler.

- Viens me rejoindre et on s'en reparlera, je suis au Palace.

Dix minutes plus tard Sirius était là, avec Pyro sur son épaule.

_« Harry, j'ai discuté avec Pyro et il m'a dit que si tu as pu te connecter à lui, c'est parce qu'étant ton animal élémentaire, aussi parce qu'il ta donné toute sa confiance, tu peux te connecter à lui et même le contrôler._

- C'est très exacte Sirius Black, mais comme tu as du le remarquer Harry, les trois autres gardiens élémentaires ne sont pas restés avec toi. Lorsque tu contrôleras leur pouvoir, que tu les combineras avec le pouvoir de la terre, tu pourras être rattaché avec chacun des animaux magiques reliés à cet élément : Par exemple, avec l'air, tous les animaux volant autre que le phénix et la licorne, avec l'eau tous les animaux aquatiques magiques, et avec le feu tous les animaux reliés au feu comme les dragons, les griffons, etc. Lorsque tu combineras tes quatre pouvoirs, tu auras l'immense chance de pouvoir parler avec les licornes et si elles te jugent assez pure, elles t'enseigneront leur pouvoir soit le don de guérir. Mais vu que tu as en plus la magie Radwanne, tu peux déjà parler avec les licornes donc ils t'accepteront comme un des leurs, ce seront des alliées de tailles.

- Mais je l'ai déjà se pouvoir avec la terre.

- Oui mais c'est avec des herbes que tu soignerais tandis qu'avec les licornes, c'est avec le toucher et l'amour.

- Je vois.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je suis parti tout à l'heure ?

- Oui justement, j'étais très inquiet lorsque je t'ai cherché.

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter parce que dans le domas notem, jamais il ne t'arrivera malheur. Si je suis partis, c'est pour aller chercher Pyro pour qu'il t'aide à te connecter au feu.

- Oui je vois, merci beaucoup.

- Harry, je vais me connecter à ton esprit, tu sentiras une intrusion dans ton esprit mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ensuite tu devrais sentir de la chaleur et tu dirigeras cette chaleur dans tes mains mais garde là dans tes mains, ne la lance pas, lâcher toute cette énergie te ferait très mal.

- Ok tu peux y al... »

Harry n'eu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit quelque chose entrer dans sa tête, il allait l'expulser lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

_« C'est moi Harry, laisse moi encore une minute et après tout sera correcte, il faut que je trouve l'endroit exacte où mettre ton point d'encrage du feu, c'est très important.»_

Les soixante secondes passèrent très lentement, ça lui faisait très mal et soudain, sa cicatrice lui fit un mal atroce, on aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser, qu'un marteau piqueur essayait de lui fendre la tête, il pensa immédiatement à Voldemort mais alors qu'il allait expulser l'intrus de son esprit, il sentit de la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps pour finalement se concentrer dans ses mains. Il ré ouvrit les yeux et il vit deux minuscules boules de feu dans ses mains, à peine plus grosse qu'une noise. Il se concentra le plus qu'il pouvait, il pensa à ce que son père lui avait dit : Penser à la force d'un volcan en éruption, et tout d'un coup, les deux petites boules grossirent pour devenir de la grosseur d'un souafle, et elles continuaient de grossir, elles faisaient maintenant 50 cm de diamètre, elles continuaient de grossir. Harry se concentrait de plus en plus, bientôt, les boules devinrent si grosses qu'elles touchèrent Harry mais au lieu d'une brûlure qui fait atrocement mal, ce fut une douce chaleur. Lorsque les boules firent deux mètres de diamètre chacune, même si il avait les bras en croix, Harry du les fusionner et elle continua de grossir. Harry du lever les deux mains vers le ciel pour pouvoir soutenir cette immense boule de feu qui faisait maintenant près de dix mètre de diamètre! Harry qui avait à présent de la misère à soutenir cette énorme sphère, du la lâcher mais avant tout, il se concentra et fit apparaître un énorme arbre du type amazonien sur la plaine et il lança la boule de feu de treize mètre de diamètre sur l'arbre qui se situait à environ un demi kilomètre de Harry. Alors que la boule fendait l'air à une vitesse incroyable, Harry essaya, par la pensée, de la diriger et il s'aperçu que c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait vu la taille de la sphère. Il réessaya et réussi à la faire changer quelque peu de sa trajectoire. Finalement, la boule arriva sur l'arbre et celle-ci éclata pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendre qui n'était que l'arbre amazonien.

Fier de lui mais épuisé, Harry se retourna pour voir son père et il le vit dans une étrange boule d'aspect semi gazeux, semi solide, d'une teinte dorée et orangée. En un mouvement de main, Sirius fit disparaître le dôme de protection et chercha Pyro des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il tournait au tour d'eux, dans les airs.

_« Bravo Harry! C'était époustouflant, jamais je n'aurais cru possible que du premier coup, quelqu'un puisse en faire une de cette grosseur. Je te félicite !_

- Pour te reprendre Sirius Black, dit le phénix, c'est la plus grande sphère de feu à n'avoir jamais été créée, la plus grosse jusqu'à maintenant était de sept mètre de diamètre et avait été faite par Godric Griffondor.

- Waw, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi puissant!

- Cela montre que ta magie est au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer, murmura énigmatiquement Sirius. _Maintenant, tu vas te concentrer sur ta magie intérieure. Tu devrais y voir, en plus de tes jets argentés qui passent sur les fils dorés, d'autres jets qui s'enroulent à ceux argentés. Ils devraient être verts et rouges mais quelques uns peuvent être grisâtres blancs et d'autres plutôt bleus. Et ne fait pas de saut, tu vas y voir beaucoup plus de magie!»_

Harry se mis en transe ce qu'il lui prit même pas deux secondes, et s'aperçu que ce que son parrain avait dit, était vrai, les jets argents étaient entourés par d'autres verts et rouges et quelques gris et bleus. C'était tellement gros que ça emplissait complètement son corps. Il essaya de contrôler les jets de magie pour en faire un dans ses mains et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une boule dans sa main droite, un boule argent avec des reflets rouges et verts, c'était de toute beauté ; on aurait dit un mélange à la fois si complexe, mais aussi d'une pureté impressionnante ce qui était plutôt bizarre vu qu'il y avait plus d'une couleur.

_« Harry, ce que tu tiens dans tes mains c'est une boule d'énergie, la tienne à plusieurs couleur et c'est du à la magie élémentaire. L'argent c'est ta magie, la rouge c'est pour le feu et la verte c'est pour la terre. Cette sphère d'énergie que tu tiens, est tellement puissante qu'elle tuerait probablement la plus part des sorciers de ton age et même des plus âgés. Ce que je veux que tu fasses maintenant c'est que tu t'entraînes pour en faire apparaître dans tes mains mais sans entrer en transe. Pour la faire disparaître, penses que c'est une partie de toi, qu'elle fait partie de toi et elle se résorbera, essai.»_

Il fit comme son parrain lui dit et dès qu'il accepta qu'elle fasse partie de lui, elle entra dans la paume et il se sentit d'un coup en super forme. Il réessaya d'en faire apparaître une mais sans voir sa magie intérieure, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Après une heure et demi de travail, il réussissait maintenant et ceux facilement. Il pouvait même en faire apparaître une dizaine, mais miniature, les faire tournoyer dans sa main et les lancer chacune sur un arbre différent en les contrôlant super facilement. Ensuite, il refit la même chose mais avec le feu et il s'aperçu que c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'avec son énergie.

Lorsqu'il pensait à la force d'un volcan, la boule était énorme et lorsqu'il pensait à la délicatesse d'une flamme de chandelle, de toute petite boule apparaissait. Son parrain lui montra même comment faire un feu qui ne brûle pas, pour pouvoir réchauffer d'autres personnes mais aussi pour pouvoir redonner courage et énergie à des alliés durant des duels. Trente minutes plus tard, il maîtrisait les deux sortes de sphères sauf qu'il était à présent super affamé et épuisé. Donc Sirius et lui, firent comme la veille, même s'ils n'avaient pas de jour, et ils partirent au Palace pour manger et relaxer.


	7. Chapitre 7: L'ultime animagus

**Disclamer :** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Harry s'attaque maintenant au feu. Il fait la plus grosse boule de feu jamais réussis et se rend compte que c'est vraiment sont élément de prédilection jusqu'à présent.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages

**

* * *

**Chapitre sept: L'ultime animagus**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 96 heures qu'Harry était à St Mangouste et les médicomages, qui étudiaient son cas, ne trouvaient toujours pas la raison de son coma.

Dumbledore était venu presque chaque heure pour sonder l'aura d'Harry qui ne cessait d'augmenter en puissance. Plusieurs amis de Harry, principalement des Griffondor, étaient venus le visiter parce que malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire la Gazette à son sujet l'année dernière, ils connaissaient assez Harry pour savoir que tout ceci était faux.

Lupin était venus aussi. Il était restés à son chevet pratiquement dix heures de suite parce que Harry comptait beaucoup pour lui, vu qu'il était pratiquement la seule ''famille'' qui lui restait mais aussi parce que Lupin, dû au loup-garou qui somnolait en lui, ressentait des changements sur Harry assez spéciaux. Il parvenait même parfois à percevoir des émotions de Harry, mais seulement les plus fortes, l'inquiétude, la joie, la colère, etc.

La famille Weasley était venue aussi, chaque jour donc quatre fois, mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à l'hôpital, ils pensaient quand même à lui. C'était principalement Ron et Hermione qui étaient les plus touchés, celle-ci qui restait pour le reste des vacances au terrier, n'arrêtait pas de chercher, dans des livres qu'elle avait achetée, la raison du coma d'Harry. La famille Weasley et Hermione trouvaient que malgré l'état comatique d'Harry, il reprenait de plus en plus de couleur. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un mort mais plus d'une personne qui se relaxe paisiblement sur une plaine ensoleillée.

C'était en fait ce qu'Harry faisait, avec son parrain dans le Domas Notem. Sirius réfléchissait à l'entraînement d'Harry parce que maintenant qu'Harry avait reçu la moitié de ses pouvoirs élémentaires, soit le total de ce qu'un sorcier très puissant pouvait avoir, il devait changer un peu l'entraînement.

_« Harry, qu'est ce que tu aimerais apprendre maintenant ?_

- On ne continue pas avec les éléments ?

- Tu en contrôles déjà deux, donc on pourrait varier un peu.

- C'est d'accord, mais qu'est ce que je pourrais apprendre ?

- C'est à toi de décider, n'importe quoi qui te passe par la tête.»

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques instants et une image lui revint en tête, la première fois qu'il avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il l'avait vu faire apparaître un fauteuil, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, la téléportation des objets.

« J'ai trouvé parrain, j'aimerais apprendre comment téléporter des objets.

- Harry sache que ça n'existe pas, mais lorsque quelqu'un fait apparaître de la nourriture par exemple, il utilise une formule, qu'on applique avec sa baguette.

- Mais le professeur Dumbledore le fait sans aucune formule, il n'utilise même pas sa baguette.

- Je vois, ce que fait le professeur Dumbledore, c'est de la magie sans baguette. Une baguette magique sert à canaliser ta magie et la faire sortir par un point précis, c'est-à-dire l'extrémité. Le sort, avant d'être expulsé de ta baguette, doit suivre un parcours bien précis. Tu dois penser au sort que tu lances, au nom de celui-ci, à sa couleur, ainsi qu'à ce qu'il sert. Un fois tout ceci fait, tu prononces le sort et ce que tu avais en tête passe à une vitesse fulgurante par ton centre de magie, et ensuite il est attiré comme du métal par un aimant vers ta baguette. Celle-ci est constituée de bois, qui sert de conducteur mais aussi de régulateur de magie. Dans chaque baguette, il y a une parcelle d'animal magique ou non magique, une écaille de dragon, de serpent ou de sirène, un poil de griffon, de lion ou de chat, une griffe de dragon, de lynx ou de chien, une plume d'aigle, d'hippogriffe ou de phénix, etc. L'animal qui est dans la baguette d'un sorcier sert de protecteur à celui-ci, c'est-à-dire que lorsque cette personne est en danger, l'animal en question va venir lui porter secours soit par la pensée, soit par don de pouvoirs spéciaux temporaires où pour les chanceux qui ont comme animal domestique le même animal qui est dans leur baguette, par présence immédiate. S'il n'y a qu'un animal par baguette vendue, c'est parce que pour fabriquer une baguette multi animaux, les animaux choisis doivent s'entendre bien, sinon lorsqu'il y aurait une différence d'opinion sur un sort lancé, un combat aurait lieu entre les deux animaux et la baguette finirait par exploser. C'est pour ça qu'aucune baguette multi animaux n'a réussi à survivre plus de dix sorts. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis tout cela, la réponse est bien simple, pour faire de la magie sans baguette, il faut être en quelque sorte une baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, il faut fusionner avec la baguette ?

- Non pas vraiment, si le sorcier en question est assez puissant et qu'il possède l'animal et que celui-ci lui fait extrêmement confiance, il pourra faire des sorts mineurs sans baguette. L'autre solution c'est d'être la même sorte d'animal qui est dans sa baguette, en quelque sorte, et plus l'animal que tu seras ressemblera à celui qui est dans ta baguette, plus ta magie sans baguette sera forte.

- Tu veux dire qu'il faut avoir le même animagus que l'animal qui est dans notre baguette pour faire de la magie sans baguette efficace?

- C'est exactement ça, Harry. Donc est-ce que tu veux toujours continuer ton entraînement dans la même voie, c'est-à-dire devenir un animagus?

- Si tu crois que je vais en être capable, et bien la réponse est quand commençons nous?

- Tu vas être capable, donc rejoins moi dans le gros jardin près de la forêt dans quinze minutes pour me laisser le temps de passer au manoir pour allez chercher le livre sur les animagus que les maraudeurs ont utilisés autrefois.

Harry, qui n'était toujours pas passé par le jardin depuis qu'il était au domas notem, trouva difficilement son chemin. Alors qu'il passait près d'une chaîne de montagne, il décida de l'escalader pour voir où était le fameux jardin. Au bout de dix minutes d'escalade rigoureuse, il n'avait même pas monté de vingt mètres alors il décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de la terre. Il se concentra et fit apparaître une faritousma disajik tout le long de la montagne, c'est-à-dire une liane magique qu'il avait étudié en botanique, et celle-ci l'entoura solidement mais sans lui faire mal et le monta jusqu'au sommet de la montagne. Dès qu'il fut en haut, il vit un immense jardin, la grosseur de cinq terrains de Quidditch, alors il appela un aigle géant, par la pensée, pour que celui-ci vienne le porter au jardin. Alors qu'il volait, Harry se rendit compte que son parrain était sous lui alors il dit à l'aigle de se poser. Sirius, qui depuis trente minutes attendait son filleul, fut soulagé de le voir arriver sain et sauf.

_« Patmol, tu aurais pu au moins me dire la route parce que j'ai cherché un bon moment._

- Je suis désolé, mais j'étais sûr que tu trouverais ta route, comme tu as fait pour me retrouver l'autre jour dans la forêt. Décidément, j'avais raison. Allons, qu'est ce que nous attendons pour commencer. Je vais t'expliquer les six étapes pour devenir animagus. La première, qui est très éprouvante s'appelle la connexion, c'est à ce moment que tu vas te connecter au lieu où un représentant de tous les animaux vit, appelé l'arche de Noé. Pour les maraudeurs, cette étape nous a pris un mois pour moi et ton père et cinq mois pour le rat parce que c'est une étape qui dure au moins quarante heures, donc on était obligés de la faire à la fin de la semaine et tu ne réussis généralement pas au premier essai dû au manque de concentration ou d'énergie. Pour toi, tu devrais réussir au premier essai parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, au Domas Notem, on n'est jamais fatigué.

La seconde étape est l'identification, c'est dans celle-ci que tu choisis ton animal et tu dois bien choisir un animal qui te représente parce que plus l'animal est différent de toi, plus ça va être long et éprouvant. C'est très rare que tu choisisses ton animal dès ta première connexion parce que lorsque tu arrives enfin à l'arche de Noé, tu es très épuisé et ton niveau de magie est très bas donc les animaux ne te jugent pas assez digne pour que tu les voies. C'est pour cela que des gens comme Voldemort ne peuvent pas être animagus à cause que leurs intentions ne sont pas bonnes.

La troisième étape, la plus longue, s'appelle l'approche. L'animagus viendra te voir chaque soir durant ton sommeil pour que tu te familiarises avec mais aussi pour qu'il puisse voir ce que tu vaut. Jamais il ne te laissera te transformer sans que tu acceptes ses idées, ses peurs et ses instincts. Comme un chat a peur de l'eau alors n'essaie pas de te baigner durant cette étape si ton animagus est le chat parce sinon il te rira en pleine face et tu ne pourras pas te transformer avant bien longtemps.

Ensuite, il y a l'acceptation par l'animal, c'est l'étape qui met fin à l'approche et qui enclenche l'étape cinq, c'est-à-dire le repos magique. Le repos sert de préparation à la transformation parce que lors de la première transformation, tu dois avoir toutes tes capacités magiques mais aussi intellectuelles et morales parce que l'animal voudra s'imposer davantage dans ton corps et tu devras te défendre contre lui mais aussi contre toi-même parce que si tu tues ton animagus avant qu'il soit installé, plus jamais tu ne pourras être animagus.

Pour terminer, il y a l'étape six, la transformation. C'est l'étape la plus rapide mais aussi la plus douloureuse parce que ton corps change littéralement, les mains que tu avais avant peuvent devenir des pattes et il se peut aussi qu'il te pousse des ailes. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé ton apparence humaine, tu subiras aussi des changements, tu peux prendre du muscle, tu peux amincir, grossir, grandir, tes capacités aussi changeront, tu peux aussi devenir plus agile, plus sage, plus énergique. Veux tu toujours devenir animagus?

- Oui je veux parce que je sais que ça m'aidera grandement dans mon combat contre Voldemort.

- Ok, je vais, pendant que tu seras en transes, réciter des incantations prises dans ce livre, dit-il en pointant un vieux grimoire tout poussiéreux.»

Harry se mit en transes et dès qu'il entendit les premiers mots prononcés par Sirius, il fut comme aspiré et il tomba, tomba très longtemps pour enfin atterrir dans une forêt luxuriante. Il entendit le bruit d'une chute d'eau alors il suivit le son et ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla au plus haut point. La chute d'eau en question était tout simplement magnifique. L'eau qui y tombait était légèrement argentée et reflétait la lumière du soleil et le lac dans lequel la chute allait déposer son eau était d'une pureté incroyable. D'une dizaine de mètres de profondeur, Harry parvenait quand même à percevoir le font du lac et ce très clairement. Mais ce qui avait de plus extraordinaire encore c'était les animaux qui peuplaient cette clairière. Des centaines et des centaines d'animaux de toutes sortes jouaient, dormaient ou discutaient paisiblement entre eux. Il semblait que personne ne s'était aperçu de sa présence alors il s'avança vers un magnifique phoenix, roi des animaux magiques et non magiques qui était entouré d'une époustouflante licorne et d'un majestueux griffon. À peine eut il fait un pas qu'une brindille sous son pied craqua attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les animaux présents. Tous les animaux volant vinrent se déposer à l'avant du phénix, en ligne bien droite rejoint bientôt par tous les autres animaux terrestres et par les aquatiques qui se déplacèrent dans se qui semblait être une bulle d'eau. Enfin, la ligne qui contenait tous les animaux existant sur cette terre s'ouvrit en plein centre pour laisser entrer le phénix suivi de près par le griffon et la licorne.

_« Bonjour Harry Potter, il y a bien longtemps que nous vous attendions. Nous avons discuté de vous à maintes reprises et certain parmis nous, dit le phoenix en regardant pas du tout discrètement le griffon qui était à sa gauche, semblent plus méfiants de vous parce que ce que nous allons vous offrir, seule une personne l'a presque eu et cette personne est celle que vous appelez Merlin. Ce qu'elle avait eu était un cadeau que nous lui avions offert parce que nous avions jugé qu'il en avait besoin pour créer le monde magique. Si je dis presque c'était parce que l'un d'entre nous, dit-il toujours en regardant le griffon qui lui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, ne voulait pas coopérer avec les humains. À cause de cela, la magie a malheureusement été divisée en deux parties, la magie blanche et la noire. Ne voulant plus refaire la même erreur, et ayant la possibilité de la corriger, nous avons décidé, avec l'accord de cette même personne, de vous faire passer une série de test pour juger si vous êtes digne de recevoir tout cela. Si vous passez tous les test, vous recevrez immédiatement le pouvoir de l'ultime animagus et grâce à ce pouvoir, vous allez pouvoir vaincre les forces du mal avec plus de facilité et si vous réussissez, vous allez éteindre à jamais la magie noire ou plutôt, son utilisation pour d'obscures raisons._

S'en suivit une série de questions, plus ou moins personnelles et principalement basées sur les agissements passés d'Harry face à des situations dangereuses. Puis il y eut une ultime question, celle du griffon :

_« Harry Potter, pourriez vous me dire ce que vous feriez avec ce pouvoir, ce qui changerait et qui aurait des répercutions sur vous assez importantes pour sauver l'humanité?_

- En étant animagus ultime, cela s'additionnerait au fait que je suis gardien des éléments ce qui engendrerait en moi une constitution pratiquement que magique. Et que grâce à cela, je pourrais utiliser le don le plus important et puissant de chaque animal et l'insérer dans un sort, qui servirait à tuer l'immortel, c'est-à-dire Voldemort.»

Toute l'assemblée fut subjuguée non pas parce que l'adolescent avait prononcé le nom du seigneur des ténèbres mais plus par sa réponse qui n'était pas une réponse normale pour un adolescent de quinze ans. Cette réponse était si sage et si ambitieuse... Tous les animaux s'inclinèrent devant Harry, un par un, pour finalement terminer par le griffon qui lui dit :

_« Je suis certain que tu ne me décevras pas, prépare toi à recevoir le pouvoir de l'ultime animagus, ce qui te sera très douloureux.»_

Tous les animaux présents, c'est-à-dire tous les animaux existants devinrent bleutés transparent et ils se précipitèrent vers Harry et fondirent en lui. Le choc fut tel qu'il fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres et il sombra dans un coma, encore une fois. Lorsque James leva ses yeux un instant pour regarder Harry qui était dans un sale état, recouvert de sang et de coupures, il lâcha le livre mais aussi une énorme plainte.

_« Non Harry, s'il vous plaît, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, réveille toi, je t'en prie. Tu es tout pour moi mais aussi tout pour l'humanité...»_


	8. Chapitre 8: La forteresse de l'esprit

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Harry essaie de devenir animagus. Il réussis très bien, mieux que tout le monde: il devient l'ultime animagus soit l'animagus de tous les animaux sauf qu'il est drôlement amoché.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre huit : La forteresse de l'esprit**

Remus, qui dormait à présent sur une table de nuit, se fit soudain réveiller par un mal être. Il se leva et regarda Harry, qui était entouré d'une aura d'une puissance telle qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée exister. L'aura en question était si puissante qu'il se sentait pénétrer de magie dans la moindre partie de corps, mais ce qu'il y avait de plus extraordinaire était sa couleur.

Principalement argenté, mais cet argenté était très très clair, on aurait pu dire qu'il était blanc, extrêmement lumineux, mais les reflets dans cette couleur mettaient de côté cette supposition. Ce qu'il y avait de vraiment spécial était les autres couleurs qui tournoyaient autour de l'aura. Un rouge feu entouré d'un vert gazon ainsi qu'un peu de bleu et de gris. Mais aussi une foule d'autre couleur en moindre quantité : jaune, orangé, pourpre, violet, cuivré, doré, verdâtre, turquoise, brun, etc. Il faut dire que toutes les couleurs existant ce mouvaient dans son aura ce qui n'était pas normal.

Remus, étant un loup-garou, parvenait à voir les auras et la plupart du temps, elles étaient soit blanches, grises ou noires et parfois de plusieurs couleurs mais jamais plus de trois. Celle de Dumbledore avait cette particularité.

Il n'y avait pas que l'aura de Harry qui dérangeait Remus, il y avait aussi son état. Recouvert de sang séché, de plaies à moitié ouvertes, à moitié cicatrisées, les vêtements en lambeaux et les draps qui le recouvraient, autrefois blancs étaient à présent rouges. Remus se leva et il sorti en vitesse dans le but d'aller chercher une infirmière. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était revenu accompagné de Jane, l'infirmière de Harry. Lorsque Remus regarda l'état de Harry, il fut complètement désarçonné. Harry était revenu normal, son état était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, pas une seule trace de blessure ni de sang, sauf pour les draps qui étaient encore trempés de sang et ses vêtements toujours déchirés. Le plus extraordinaire était l'aura de Harry, non pas extraordinaire mais plutôt ordinaire parce qu'elle était redevenue normale, c'est-à-dire argentée et pas trop puissante. Remus qui ne comprenait rien fut pris d'un violent mal de tête et s'écroula sous le choc.

Remus, aussi incroyable que cela peut paraître, sombra comme un jeune garçon dans la même salle que lui, dans le coma. L'infirmière, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire et partit en courant chercher un guérisseur. Mais en tournant au coin du couloir de l'hôpital, elle heurta quelqu'un et tomba. Elle releva la tête et vit que cette personne n'était nul autre que le grand Albus Dumbledore.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui vous met dans un état pareil jeune fille_, dit le directeur sur un ton très posé en l'aidant à se relever, _quelque chose est arrivé à Harry ? _

_- C'est incroyable, M. Lupin est venu me chercher en courant et en criant que quelque chose était arrivé et lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la chambre de M. Potter, il est soudainement devenu doré et il est tombé sur le sol en criant. C'est alors que j'ai vu que le lit de M. Potter était plein de sang, _déclara t-elle en retenant quelques sanglots.

_- Conduisez-moi à sa chambre, ma chère et calmez-vous, tout va s'arranger.» _

Ils partirent en direction de la chambre de Harry d'un pas rapide et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le directeur pu prendre considération de l'ampleur des dégâts. D'un coup de baguette, il mit Remus dans un lit qu'il avait fait apparaître par magie. Puis il nettoya le lit de Harry. Ensuite, il sonda l'aura de Harry qui n'était plus du tout comme avant, c'était comme si un mur l'empêchait de voir plus loin. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas mais il eut tout de même l'état d'esprit de dire à l'infirmière, qui était toujours dans le cadre de la porte, que ce n'était pas nécessaire de parler de cette accident à d'autre personne et qu'elle avait fait un superbe travail. Personne ne fut avisé de cette incident mais lorsque des personnes, notamment la famille Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre vinrent rendre visite au survivant, Dumbledore dû tout leurs raconter en survolant les détails. Il oublia exprès de leurs parler de la lueur dorée et il la remplaça par un simple accident de gaz qui s'était échappé du soluté de Harry. Les sorciers, contrairement au Moldus qui donnent à l'aide de soluté de la nourriture, eux en donnaient sous forme de gaz qu'une potion très difficile à fabriquer, libérait, la soliadiuna.

Sirius pleurait depuis maintenant une heure sur son filleul, et fut bientôt envoûté par un chant mélodieux et si rassurant. Ce chant était celui du phoenix. Pyro avait senti que son maître était en danger de mort. Il s'était dépêché d'aller chercher une licorne ainsi que les gardiens des autres éléments, soit le vent, l'eau et la terre. Tout cinq, arrivèrent vers Harry et Sirius promptement. Sans attendre un instant, Pyro versa une larme dorée sur la corne de la licorne qui elle, fit sortir une goutte argentée de l'extrémité de sa corne de sorte que l'argenté et le doré fusionnèrent pour former qu'une seule goutte, blanche immaculée. Elle tomba très lentement et atteint finalement la bouche du Survivant pour y entrer. Les blessures se résorbèrent mais Harry ne se réveilla pas pour l'instant. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire s'appelait le rituel de l'Amostiraha, que peu de personnes peuvent se venter d'avoir vu et encore moins vécu. En effet, lorsque un phoenix fait don de ses larmes, qui ont le pouvoir de guérir, cela démontre une preuve de confiance et de grand pouvoir. De même, lorsqu'une licorne utilise la perle de la lune, c'est une preuve de grande pureté d'âme et d'un important destin à accomplir pour la personne sur qui elle est utilisée. De plus, une vraie licorne utilise la perle de la lune seulement sur les animagus licorne, chose très rare.

La licorne repartie dans la forêt et les quatre gardiens des éléments discutèrent avec Sirius de ce qui allait se passer. Deux heures plus tard, Sirius était toujours allongé près de Harry et somnolait. La sirène, gardienne des eaux, avait quitté sa bulle qui lui servait jusqu'alors de moyen de transport et était allée se reposer non loin des Potter, dans un petit lac. De même, la fée, gardienne des airs, s'amusait à virevolter au dessus des plaines et à faire mille et unes acrobaties. Le petit golem de terre, gardien de la terre, conversait avec deux plantes plutôt jolies et colorées. Finalement, Pyro, gardien du feu, était perché dans un arbre, tout près des Potter et avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Le jeune homme se réveilla enfin, en pleine forme mais avec un énorme mal de tête.

_« Harry, enfin de retour, tu sais que j'ai été inquiet pour toi, une chance que Pyro et qu'une licorne aient bien voulu te soigner, parce que je ne crois pas que tu serais encore en vie. _

_- Ça a été très douloureux pour moi, pire que mille doloris, mais je crois qu'il était très important que je passe par cette étape avant de battre Voldemort. _

_- Qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être un animagus ultime, en plus d'être le maître des éléments? _

_- Comment le sais tu, je veux dire que tu ne peux pas le savoir seulement en me regardant? _

_- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je savais pratiquement tout, que j'avais pratiquement la science infuse, au Domas Notem ? C'est tout simplement à cause des Clyrmaïdos, en étant ton mentor, ils m'ont légués tout le savoir des livres mais aussi, je peux savoir tout ce qui se passe ici. Mais oui, je peux savoir que tu es animagus, juste en te regardant parce que ton aura émet comme une autre présence, ce qui est très bizarre. _

_- Maintenant c'est plus clair, et eux, qu'est ce qu'ils font,_ dit Harry en pointant du doigt les quatre gardiens élémentaires.

Sur ces mots, ils vinrent tous se placer autour de Harry, en cercle. Pyro, qui était celui que Harry connaissait le plus prit la parole, non pas pour rassurer Harry.

_« Si nous sommes là, Harry, c'est pour t'aider dans ta transformation. Maintenant que tu as les âmes des animagus, il faut commencer le pénible processus de transformation. Cela te tuerait sans notre intervention parce que même si tu es très fort, tu ne survivrais pas à la transformation en tous les animaux. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi tu as sauté plein de phase pour devenir animagus? Et bien, tu n'en as pas sautées. Tu les as juste faites très rapidement. La première étape, tu l'as faite du premier coup et tu as même réussis à rester sur l'arche de Noé. Tu as rencontré les animaux, ce qui est l'étape deux. La troisième, tu l'as fait lorsque les animaux te posaient des questions, et tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi ils t'ont tous choisis alors que tu n'es pas semblable à tous. La réponse est simple. Il y a deux types d'animagus, ou plutôt trois avec toi mais les deux principaux sont l'animagus simple et l'animagus multiple. Le simple n'a qu'un seul animagus, qui le représente parfaitement. Le multiple en a plusieurs, mais pour cela, il faut avoir un potentiel magique très élevé et ce n'est pas obligatoire d'être comme les animaux que tu choisis. Plus celui que tu veux devenir ne te ressemble pas physiquement comme mentalement, plus il te sera douloureux de te transformer en lui. La plus part du temps, les mages qui sont animagus multiple ont comme animaux ceux de la même famille magique et non magique confondus. Comme par exemple, Godric Griffondor avait comme animagus le chat, la panthère, le lion et le griffon. Tous des félins, mais différents les uns des autres et aussi important l'un que l'autre. Le chat peut servir de passe partout, la panthère peut être très bien lors d'escapade nocturne dans la forêt, le lion pour se faire respecter des autres animaux et le griffon pour se déplacer par la voie des airs mais surtout pour se battre. Ensuite, l'étape quatre tu l'as faite lors de la dernière question, celle du griffon. La cinquième, tu viens d'en ressortir. La sixième, c'est ce que nous allons faire, et qui t'aidera amplement. Tour à tour, nous allons t'aider à te transformer en chacun des animaux de notre élément, non magique pour commencer et magique pour terminer. Pour ce qui est du phoenix c'est un cas à part. J'ai pris l'apparence du phoenix mais ce n'est pas ma véritable apparence. Le phoenix est l'assemblage des quatre éléments. Le feu du fait que c'est un oiseau de feu, l'air à cause de la faculté qu'il a à se déplacer à une grande vitesse avec des poids très lourd et aussi à travers le temps, la terre parce qu'il renaît de ses cendres, qui sont la principale base de la terre et pour terminer, l'eau puisque les larmes de phénix, qui ont un pouvoir si immense, viennent d'un lac crée il y a longtemps par Merlin lui même, mais hélas disparu à jamais. _

Pyro fit signe à Sirius de s'éloigner et lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable, ils commencèrent à prononcer une litanie incompréhensible pour Harry et Sirius. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent tous alors qu'une rune très complexe apparaissait. Elle reliait chaque gardien à Harry. Pour le gardien du feu, la rune tirait sur le rouge, pour l'eau, sur le bleu, pour l'air, sur le gris et pour la terre, sur le vert. Tout à coup, une puissante lumière blanche et aveuglante apparut du ciel et descendit à vive allure vers Harry. Un peut comme si on allumait du ciel un projecteur de cinémas moldu de plusieurs milliers de watts. Lorsqu'elle fut à peine à un mètre au dessus de lui, elle heurta un dome doré puis elle se sépara en rouge, bleu, vert et gris pour atteindre violemment chacun des gardiens. Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas souffrir. Cependant le gardien de la terre recommença ses incantations tout seul et le rayon vert se dirigea tout droit vers Harry, comme s'il avait placé un miroir pour refléter le rayon. Harry, lui, souffrait et ça paraissait mais Sirius ne pouvait rien faire, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Dans le rayon vert, on voyait passer des animaux, comme aspirés par Harry : une taupe, un rat, un chat, un cheval, etc. D'un coup, le rayon s'intensifia mille fois. Ce fut au tour des animaux magiques de passer par le rayon. Quelque fois aidé par d'autres gardiens. Pour l'hippogriffe, il fallut l'aide du vent et pour la licorne de l'eau et de l'air parce que ces deux éléments mélangés peuvent en former un autre, la glace, qui est une des plus fortes armes de la licorne. Ce fut au tour de l'air de faire le même processus. Mais, cette fois ci avec un rayon gris et des animaux volant. Ensuite, celui de l'eau avec un puissant rayon bleu et pour finir, le feu avec un rayon rouge. Ici et là se mêlaient les autres éléments pour aider le passage des animagus de plus d'un élément, comme avec la licorne et l'hippogriffe. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils durent joindre les quatre éléments pour faire appel à l'animagus roi, le phoenix. Lorsque ce fut terminé, les gardiens repartirent épuisés mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Harry, qui lui avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Il fallut plus de dix heures à Harry pour se rétablir. Pendant ce temps, Sirius était parti dans la maison pour manger et se reposer. Il voulait aussi se préparer à ce qui allait très bientôt arriver. Lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint le chercher pour lui dire que Harry était réveillé, Patmol pris un vieux livre très épais mais aussi très poussiéreux. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Harry, il fut soudain prit de vertige parce qu'il se sentait pénétrer par quelque chose qui se mouvait en lui. Il s'aperçu que ce quelque chose était la magie de Harry, enfin l'aura magique de Harry. Se serait impossible de rester près de Harry sans se sentir mal. On pourrait même devenir cracmol et tomber dans le coma si on restait trop près de lui.

_« Harry, je vois que tu es rétabli, tu dois te sentir différent? _

_- J'ai mal à chaque muscle, chaque os et chaque nerf, je souffre beaucoup mais moins que tout à l'heure. Mais oui, je me sens différent, beaucoup plus puissant. _

_- Et moi aussi je le sens, j'étais supposé t'enseigner comment faire venir des gens au Domas Notem mais je vais devoir t'apprendre à cacher ton aura d'abord parce sur la Terre, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir une aura comme la tienne. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu sentais ta magie, et bien essais de l'accepter totalement en toi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et que tu penses que tu ne peux pas contenir tout ça mais je sais que tu en es capable. Sers toi de ton point de magie pour tout entreposer.» _

_Harry entra alors en transe, comme il était si habitué maintenant et il sentait vraiment une puissance incroyable se dégager de lui. Alors il se concentra sur les minces fils dorés qui l'entouraient et qui sortaient de lui et essaya de faire passer sa magie par les fils afin de les entreposer en lui. Lorsqu'il essaya, toute sa magie se résorba d'un coup et s'en fut trop pour lui alors il relâcha tout et Sirius fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte et réessaya. Il prit la manière douce cette fois, faire entrer sa magie comme si les fils étaient de petits ruisseaux et que sa cicatrice était l'étang où les ruisseaux devaient se jeter. Cette fois ci, tout fonctionna et Harry se sentit encore plus fort que précédemment mais encore plus en contrôle de sa magie. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Sirius recouvert de terre mais avec un regard rieur. _

_« Je te l'ai dit que ta magie pouvait être forte, tu m'as propulsé lorsque tu as relâché ta magie à une dizaine de mètres, j'aurais pu me blesser_, dit Sirius en riant.

_- Oups, désoler parain. Mais au moins, tu dois mieux te sentir maintenant. _

_- Un peu mais tu dégages toujours trop de magie, c'est pourquoi je vais te montrer comment la cacher. Lorsque tu te concentres sur ta magie, tu vois tout ton corps transparent, essais maintenant de te concentrer uniquement sur ta cicatrice, quelque chose de spécial va se passer mais je suis confiant que tu seras capable de trouver tout seul, avec l'aide de Pyro bien sur puisqu'il est connecté à l'endroit où tu sauras.» _

Encore une fois, Harry se mit en transe mais ce coup ci, il se concentra uniquement sur sa cicatrice et d'un coup, tout devint blanc. En fait, pas tout à fait blanc puisque dans la pièce où il se trouvait, ses pieds trempaient dans une substance à la fois gazeuse, liquide et argent. Il faut dire que cette substance lui arrivait jusqu'au hanche et qu'elle se répandait tout autour de lui, à l'infini d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Le ciel, il n'y en avait pas, ni de plafond, c'était tout simplement blanc, enfin presque puisqu'il y avait comme une tache orangée dans les airs. Cette tache se rapprochait et grossissait et Harry pus enfin distinguer Pyro, son phoenix.

_« Je voie que tu as trouvé ton centre de magie Harry, c'est très bien et ça deviendra aussi le lieu où tes souvenirs seront logés. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas vraiment en ordre parce que toute ta magie est sur le sol. Je vais te montrer comment la ranger, mais en même temps comment solidifier cet endroit pour que tout devienne une forteresse. C'est très important pour toi parce que si tu réussis parfaitement, tu deviendras maître d'un art peu appris mais extrêmement important, l'Occlumancie. Cela empêchera à Voldemort de lire dans tes pensées mais aussi à rester plus calme lorsque tu te feras insulter ou autre. Pour ce qui est de ta réserve de magie, c'est ce qui traîne par terre. Tu devras la ranger en diverses catégories. Par exemple, en magie régulière, celle que tu utilises tout les jours et ce que les autres pourront ressentir dans ton aura. La magie de combat minime, celle que tu utiliseras lors de tes combats non mortels ou lors de duels, qui te servira à faire peur à tes adversaires. La magie de combat mortelle, celle que tu utiliseras en présence de mangemorts, la magie de combat extrême, celle contre Voldemort. La magie de soin que tu utiliseras sur toi lors de blessures au Quidditch ou lors de duel mais aussi pour soigner tes amis. La magie de transfert, celle que tu donneras à tes alliés lorsqu'ils seront épuisés, etc. Pour comprendre comment faire, il faut que tu te mettes en tête une sorte de château qui est en fait un labyrinthe à l'intérieur. Les légimences ne vont voir que l'extérieur du château, ce que tu leur laisseras voir. Mais ceux plus puissant, comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort pourront attaquer ta forteresse pour briser ta magie en toi ce qui te tuerais certainement. Ce que tu dois faire, c'est construire brique par brique, mur par mur, ton château ou du moins, les quatre murs extérieurs pour commencer. Tout doit être très solides parce que si jamais quelqu'un réussit à tout faire écrouler, tu en mourrais.» _

Dans l'esprit de Harry :

_« Facile à dire mais à faire c'est tout autre chose, pensait Harry. Je dois commencer par faire apparaître des briques, comment est ce que je peux faire? _

_- La concentration,_ lui souffla Pyro qui lisait dans ses pensées, _concentres toi et tu en seras capable.» _

Dix minute plus tard, une brique apparue enfin. Alors, Harry continua dans la même voie et apparu subitement une montagne de briques. Il les déplaça une par une et les colla ensemble avec ce qui traînait par terre, c'est-à-dire sa magie. Un immense mur fut enfin dressé, ensuite deux, puis trois et finalement quatre. Sa forteresse était enfin bâtie. Pyro la testa pour s'assurer de sa solidité mais il ne fallut pas grand chose pour qu'un mur s'écroule, retenu avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol par Pyro pour éviter de blesser Harry ou pire encore, le tuer.

_« Je vois que tu as compris le principe, mais ta forteresse n'est pas assez solide, avec la force que j'ai utilisé, c'est-à-dire celle de pratiquement tout les sorciers au pouvoir moyen mais excellant en légimencie, j'ai réussis très rapidement à détruire un de tes murs. Réessaies mais soit plus perfectionniste pour tes murs, penses à la moindre faille que pourrait utilisé un légimence pour détruire ta forteresse, mets en place des choses que tu crois utile.» _

Harry défit toutes les briques et recommença mais cette fois si, il se dit que pour tenir le château, il allait avoir besoin de fondation donc avec la magie qu'il y avait par terre, il délimita sa forteresse et creusa tout le tour pour ensuite commencer à encrer ses murs profondément dans le sol. Une fois les quatre murs faits, il commença à faire les murs du labyrinthe mais il se dit que pour cacher et classer sa magie, il devait la placer à un endroit précis. Il se fit des chambres très bien protégées de huit ou neuf briques d'épaisseur à différents endroits du château mais aussi à différents étages. Une fois terminé, il décida de renforcer les murs extérieurs avec quatre autres épaisseurs de briques mais aussi avec des poutres placées diagonalement, un peu comme une équerre. Ensuite, il se dit que si jamais Voldemort réussissait quand même à passer outre les premiers murs de sa forteresse, il serait libre de se promener donc il décida de créer un endroit dans le murs ou il serait très facile de passé. Lorsque Voldemort passerait par là, puisqu'il sentirait la faiblesse de se segment de mur, il serait dans une pièce circulaire avec une foule de porte énuméré de 1 à 500. Lorsqu'il essayerait de passer par une porte, la pièce commencerait à tournoyer extrêmement rapidement et Harry pourrait lire facilement à travers ses pensées pour ensuite l'expulser de sa tête. L'intrus aurait alors oublié sa venue. Il faut dire que Pyro avait quelque peu aidé Harry mais ce dernier n'en était pas au courant et se sentait las de tant d'effort.

_« Bravo Harry, maintenant que ta magie est classée et rangée, il ne te reste plus qu'à transférer toutes tes pensées à cette endroit de sorte qu'après ça, tu maîtriseras mieux que tout le monde sur cette terre l'Occlumancie. _

_- Il n'y a pas assez de pièces dans mon château et je n'ai pas le goût de tout recommencer, je n'en ai plus la force. _

_- T'inquiètes pas, ton château s'agrandira automatiquement, la seule chose que tu dois faire c'est de laisser allez tous tes souvenirs pour qu'ils viennent se loger dans les pièces appropriées, je les positionnerai à la bonne place.» _

Harry fit comme Pyro lui avait demandé et il revit sa vie passer devant ses yeux, et c'est le cas de le dire. Il se voyait même dans les bras de ses parents jeunes, alors que ceux-ci étaient encore en vie. Il vu ensuite son premier jour à Poudlard, se bon vieux Poudlard, ensuite son premier vol, la pierre philosophale, etc. Ensuite vint le tournois des quatre sorciers puis finalement la troisième tâche, il revu Cédric mourir et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais une fois ses souvenirs enfermés dans une pièce, il se sentit mieux, comme si son deuil était fait et qu'il se devait d'accepter. Une fois tout terminé, Pyro dû tester les barrières de Harry alors il tenta de les percer mais en vains. Il réessaya mais cette fois si, il y mit toute sa force, les murs du château tremblèrent légèrement mais tout resta en place.

_« WOW Harry, ta forteresse est vraiment bien structurée, lorsque j'ai essayé d'entrer, pas par le trou que tu avais fait, j'y ai mis toute ma force et je n'ai réussis qu'à la faire trembler. Cette force que j'ai utilisé est au moins dix fois supérieur à celle des quatre anciens réunis. Voldemort ne sera jamais capable, il devra utiliser tous ses pouvoirs pour passer par l'endroit faible, félicitation.» _

Ce fut un Harry tout souriant qui sortit de sa transe et qui passa une magnifique journée de repos parce que tant d'effort mental n'était pas très bon pour sa santé.

_« Maintenant Harry, il serait temps de faire ce qui m'a amené ici tout à l'heure. _

_- Quoi, je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment? _

_ - Je t'ai dit que si j'ai ce livre avec moi_, dit Sirius en désignant le vieux livre intitulé l'histoire des Clyrmaïdos et de leur royaume, le Domas Notem, _c'est pour faire venir des gens ici. _

_- Je vais enfin pouvoir voir mes amis_, s'extasia Harry

_- En fait, non mais tu pourras voir Rémus. _

_- Mais pourquoi,_ dit Harry à la fois heureux mais déçus

_- Tout simplement parce que tes amis n'ont pas d'animaux en eux, donc ils ne peuvent pas passer les barrières en tant qu'animaux. Comme tu le sais, Rémus est un loup-garou donc grâce à ça, il sera avec nous très bientôt, tout de suite après le rituel.» _


	9. Chapitre 9: Les cinq mages

**Disclamer :** Je tien à vous avertir, avant de commencer, que je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fic et que tout le monde de Harry Potter vient d'une merveilleuse auteur que nous connaissons tous, J.K. Rowling.

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Depuis qu'il est animagus ultime, Harry est devenu beaucoup trop puissant. Il se doit de camoufler son aura donc il apprend la magie de l'esprit et il se crée une véritable forteresse dans son esprit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Les cinq mages**

_« Tout simplement parce que tes amis n'ont pas d'animaux en eux, donc ils ne peuvent pas passer les barrières en tant qu'animaux. Comme tu le sais, Remus est un loup-garou donc grâce à ça, il sera avec nous très bientôt, tout de suite après le rituel. _

_- C'est parfait parrain, mais je m'ennuis beaucoup de mes amis, ils ont toujours été avec moi lors des moments plus difficiles et maintenant que Voldemort est de retour et qu'il fait je ne sais quoi de mauvais, ils ne sont pas avec moi et ça me fait beaucoup de peine. _

_- Je te comprends, mais si tu es ici, c'est justement pour arrêter ces moments durs, une bonne fois pour toute. C'est un privilège et tu dois t'entraîner sérieusement parce que même si tu as réussis plein de chose ici, tu ne pourras pas en faire autant sur la terre parce que tu t'épuiseras beaucoup plus vite. Mais ce que tu as fait dans le Domas Notem, notamment avec les éléments était époustouflant, je te l'accorde mais ce sera quand même assez différent sur terre._

_- Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je vais quand même pouvoir m'entraîner sur terre et m'adapter lors de mon retour. _

_- J'espère bien que tu le fera. Mais je dois te dire que je suis très exité face à cette retrouvaille puisque ça fait déjà un très long moment que je n'ai pas vu Rémus, _dit Sirius en repenssant sombrement à sa ''mort''.

_- C'est vrai que ça na pas du être de tout repos pour toi et je sais ce que c'est de ne pas voir ses amis pendant un long moment_, déclara Harry en devenant lui aussi triste.

Après quelques instant où Sirius et Harry étaient perdu dans leur pensé les plus noir, Harry brisa le silence subitement.

_- Maintenant, c'est le temps de retrouvé ce bon vieux Rémus_, dit Harry, redevant heureux et faisant retrouvé son sourir à Sirius, puisqu'entre Harry et son parrain, c'était bien ce dernier qui avait le plus souvrir puisqu'il avait un peut vécu la même chose qu'à Azkaban.

_- Je dirais que tu as bien raison_, dit Sirius avec un ton d'entousiasme et de fébrilité dans la voix. _Allons nous en au palace et installons nous confortablement sur ton lit.»_

Une fois arrivée:

_«Viens à côté de moi et lit ces incantations en même temps que je les prononcerai.» _

Ils commencèrent cette longue série d'incantation, puis après plus de huit heures, ils cessèrent puisqu'ils avaient fini de lire le chapitre qui s'emblait contenir une dizaine de pages mais qui ne finissait d'avoir de nouvelles pages. Des étincelles violettes et lumineuses s'échappèrent du livre puis des formes floues prirent place aux étincelles pour devenir quelque chose de plus net, des fées d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Une des Clyrmaïdos, puisque s'en était véritablement, prit la parole devant un Sirius en admiration et un Harry bouche bée.

_« Nous voyons que vous essayez de faire venir votre ami ici, n'est ce pas? _

_- C'est exacte, je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous demander la permission d'abord,_ dit un Sirius légèrement honteux, mais bien habitué de ce genre de situation.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, il a une partie animale dans son âme et il a réussis le test de pureté. Mais il devra attendre parce que certaines personnes ont demandées à te rencontrer avant. _

_- Mais qui est-ce,_ dirent en cœur Harry et Sirius.

_C'est moi,_ dit la voix grave d'une personne qui sortait de l'ombre. _Je me présente tout d'abord, je suis celui que vous appelez Merlin et si je suis ici, avec mes quatre héritiers_, dit il en pointant quatre autres silhouettes qui sortaient eux aussi de l'ombre, _c'est pour te révéler ton héritage. Je vais, pour commencer, te raconter mon histoire, leur histoire et aussi ton histoire. _

_- Mais de quoi parlez vous, et qu'est ..._

_- Cesse de me couper, sinon nous seront encore là demain matin. Alors que j'avais accompli de grande chose, que j'avais inventé mille et un sort, que j'avais créé de nombreuses créatures magiques, je me faisais vieux, cent trente ans, c'est quand même assez âgé pour un sorcier, je savais que je n'aurais pas d'enfant. Alors je fis un rituel inventé par moi-même qui voulait que mes connaissances et mes pouvoirs aillent à quatre sages enfants qui naîtraient dix ans après ma mort de sorte que le travail que j'avais accompli ne servirait pas à rien. _

_Ces quatre découvrirent leurs pouvoirs peu à peu, c'est-à-dire mes pouvoirs et chacun de leur côté. Une fois leur maturité atteinte, ils se sont rencontrés, comme supposé et ils se donnèrent pour but d'enseigner leurs connaissances personnelles à ceux qui le voudraient. Pour se faire, ils décidèrent de construirent un lieu qui préviligirait l'enseignement, qui fut baptisé sous le nom de Poudlard. Ce fut ainsi que Godric Griffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard enseignèrent durant de longues années. _

_Chacun connaissait leurs choses propres à enseigner. Pour Godric, c'était la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal et les duels magiques. Pour Helga, les soins des créatures magiques, la médicomagie et la botanique. Pour Rowena, le vol sur balais, l'astronomie et les enchantements. Finalement, pour Salazar, les potions, la création d'artéfact magique et les duels armés. _

_Peu à peu, les premiers élèves finirent leurs études puis plusieurs partirent à travers le monde pour acquérir de nouvelles connaissances. Ensuite, quelques uns revinrent les voir, pour discuter avec eux mais aussi pour leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient appris. C'est ainsi que vinrent les premiers professeur outres que les quatre fondateurs. _

_Une de ces élèves, Marilyha Trelawney, avait un don hors du commun pour tout ce qui avait attrait à la divination. Un jour, elle eut une vision du futur. C'est à ce moment que les disputes commencèrent. Sa vision consistait à ce que mille ans plus tard, l'héritier de Salazar sombrerait du côté noir et que nul ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il irait chercher des pouvoirs là où personne n'avait osé aller, accomplirait de grandes choses, sombres certes, mais très grandes et ambitieuses. Salazar lui-même fut outré et il fit tout son possible pour empêcher cette tragédie mais il n'en avait pas les pouvoirs. _

_Alors les quatre décidèrent, avec le même rituel que j'avais utilisé des années auparavant, que leur lignée d'héritier se croiserait un jour pour former l'héritier de Poudlard qui serait le seul à pouvoir battre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils conjuguèrent leurs pouvoirs pour parvenir à leur fin et c'est ainsi que ta naissance fut prévue. Salazar ne voulait pas que son héritier connaisse tous ses pouvoirs et qu'il connaisse l'histoire de l'héritier de Poudlard alors il fut décidé que les trois autres scelleraient sa mémoire de sorte que jamais son héritier ne parviendrait à savoir ce qui fut décidé. _

_Mais Salazar se rendit vite compte que son esprit avait été bloqué et il fut très mécontent alors il commença de nombreuse dispute sur la façon d'enseigner des autres professeurs, les élèves choisis parce que pour lui, la pureté du sang était très importante, etc. _

_Peu à peu, la division de Poudlard prit place, pour former une maison haïe de tous mais aussi qui haïssait tout le monde, Serpentard. Godric était le plus courageux mais aussi le plus impulsif alors c'était très souvent lui qui répliquait à Salazar et un jour, ils en vinrent à la bagarre. _

_Ce fut un duel plus qu'éprouvant pour les deux et aucun ne s'en sortit vainqueur puisque les deux moururent durant ce duel. Salazar était très bon en duel avec des armes magiques de son crue mais ce n'était rien à comparer de ce que pouvait faire Godric avec sa baguette alors après plusieurs heures de combat arme contre arme, Salazar du utilisé les trois sort qu'il avait crée peu de temps auparavant, les impardonnables. _

_Il tenta tout d'abord avec l'imperium mais il fut vite contré par l'esprit trop déterminé de Godric. Ensuite vinrent les doloris qui eux atteignirent de nombreuses fois Godric. _

_Lorsque Salazar crut qu'il avait gagné, il acheva Griffondor avec le dernier des trois impardonnables, l'Avada Kedavra. Cependant, Godric fut entouré d'un halo rouge et or et il se transforma en Griffon. Salazar, sous l'effet de surprise ne vit pas le coup du Griffon arrivé et il fut vite mordu au coup. C'est alors qu'un halo vert et argent entoura Salazar comme pour Godric quelque instant auparavant et il se transforma en Basilic. Les deux ennemis avaient toujours caché à l'autre qu'ils étaient animagus magique mais lorsque tout le monde fut remis de sa stupeur, ils continuèrent le combat. _

_Plus de deux heures plus tard, alors que Salazar était salement amoché au niveau du thorax et que Godric avait une aile cassée, ils ne leur restaient pratiquement plus d'énergie. Ils durent se retransformer en humain et à bout de souffle, Griffondor acheva Serpentard avec l'épée que celui-ci lui avait forgé du temps qu'ils étaient amis. Lorsqu'il le transperça de sa lame d'argent pur, il ressenti une douleur au niveau du coeur, l'endroit même où il avait enfoncer son épée dans Salazar. Il se rappela alors que jamais une arme magique ne pouvait tuer son créateur sans tuer le meurtrier. _

_C'est ainsi que les deux grands fondateurs de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard moururent, sous les yeux horrifiés et impuissants de leurs collègues, Rowena et Helga. Celles-ci décidèrent que leur part dans le monde de la magie était fait et elles réglèrent les derniers détails en ce qui concerne Poudlard, notamment le directeur et les autres professeurs et leurs jours prirent fin, grâce à une potion qui tue sans faire sans faire souffrir. _

_Ta mère, Harry, était l'héritière de Serdaigle et ton père, de Griffondor par son père et de Poufsouffle par sa mère. Lorsque Voldemort a essayé de te tuer alors que tu n'avais qu'un an, il t'a légué certain de ses pouvoirs acquis mais aussi, a réveillé les pouvoirs de Serpentard qui somnolaient en toi. Si ils somnolaient en toi, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils aurait été trop imprudent de donner le pouvoir des quatre anciens, par le fait même de Merlin l'enchanteur, pour former l'héritier des cinq mages. _

_Saches Harry, que tes pouvoirs sont forts mais ce n'est rien à comparer, pour l'instant, d'un homme qui a trop longtemps plongé le monde de la magie dans le chaos, Voldemort. _

_Tes pouvoirs sont légèrement inférieurs à ceux d'Albus Dumbledore maintenant et d'ici quelque temps encore, tu atteindras sûrement son niveau alors qu'il était en pleine forme et surtout, plus jeune. _

_Si nous sommes ici maintenant, c'est pour donner un léger congé à ton parrain de sorte qu'il puisse passer quelque temps avec son ami d'autrefois mais aussi pour te former puisqu'on est presque rendu à la phase deux de ton entraînement. Il ne te manque plus qu'à t'entraîner pour l'eau et pour l'air et ensuite, on entamera la phase deux. _

_Ce sera Rowena qui t'aidera pour l'air et Salazar pour l'eau puisque l'élément de Rowena est l'air, son animagus principale est par le fait même l'aigle. Salazar lui c'est l'eau et un de ses animagus est l'anguille. Helga, elle, c'est la terre et son animagus, le blaireau puisqu'il est maître de la terre lorsqu'il se construit des tunnels. Godric, lui, c'est le feu et son animagus, le griffon, le lion de feu.» _

Une fois les présentations faites et les deux Potter remis de leur stupéfaction, les Clyrmaïdos partirent avec Sirius pour rencontrer Remus.

Merlin, Godric et Helga partirent se promener dans le Domas Notem pour laisser Harry, Rowena et Salazar s'entraîner, sur la plaine dominant la forêt.

_ « Harry, nous allons commencer avec l'air vu que ça sera plus facile pour toi puisque tu as déjà certaines aptitudes avec le vol,_ dit Rowena avec une certaine pointe de fierté dans la voix._ Mais avant, je vais te montrer ce qu'on peut faire, une fois cet élément contrôler.» _

Elle étendit les bras en croix, et commença à s'élever dans les airs. L'air commença à tournoyer autour d'elle et peu à peu, une tornade prit naissance avec la créatrice en plein centre. Rowena descendit tranquillement et lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, sa tornade, qui était maintenant énorme, se mit à se mouvoir contrôlé par un simple geste de la main.

Elle fit emprisonner certains animaux dans sa tornade, chiens, vaches, éléphants, oiseaux puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit disparaître la tornade d'un coup. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe pouvant faire penser qu'une tornade était passée par là quelques instants auparavant sauf bien sûr qu'il y avait quelques animaux qui flottaient encore dans le ciel.

Une fois tous les animaux déposés par terre, elle prit un papier et le posa à plat dans sa main et d'un simple souffle, le papier s'envola pour atteindre la main de Harry qui se tenait à plus de dix mètres de Rowena.

Harry, quand à lui, était totalement éberlué.

Pour terminer sa petite démonstration, elle lui envoya un message par le biais de l'air, que Harry entendit comme si elle lui murmurait à l'oreille alors qu'il était très éloigné d'elle. Rowena se rapprocha de Harry et de Salazar en flottant dans les airs puis elle lui adressala parole:

_« Ce que je viens de te montrer, Harry, n'est qu'un aperçu de ce que tu pourras faire très bientôt. Je ne t'ai pas montré ce que tu pourras faire avec de l'attaque, ce sera à toi de le découvrir. Maintenant, tu vas entrer en transe et tu te concentreras non pas sur toi mais sur ce qui t'entoure, c'est-à-dire l'air.» _

Quelque secondes plus tard, Harry était déjà en transe et comme lui avait dit son ancêtre, il se concentra sur l'air qui l'entoure. Il fit sortir tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons et essaya de contrôler la direction par laquelle partait le vent. Comme cela ne fonctionnait pas, il se dit alors que lorsqu'il bouge un bras, il déplace de l'air, par conséquent, il en déduit qu'un objet déplace de l'air. Il s'imagina alors son bras bouger alors qu'en réalité, celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il sentit comme une brise passer près de lui.

_« Bravo Harry, tu as compris le principe, tu es mon digne héritier_, déclara Rowena, toute fière. _Cependant, tu n'as réussis qu'à déplacer un peu l'air en feintant un mouvement. Maintenant, tu vas ressayer sauf que ce coup ci, agis en maître du vent. N'essais pas de ruser avec le vent mais contrôle le. Tu vas voir, ça va fonctionner. » _

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Harry réessaya l'exercice mais au lieu de penser à trouver une solution, il parla, dans sa tête, au vent. C'était peut être stupide à dire mais faute d'essayer, il n'avait rien à perdre.

_« Vent, élève moi dans les airs, fait que je ne sois plus lié à la terre, fait moi décoller_, dit Harry, se sentant ridicule.»

Cependant, c'était la bonne façon car à peine eut-il fini de dire cette phrase qu'il décolla du sol. Il était à peine un mètre du sol lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte et trop étonné pour garder sa concentration, il tomba rudement sur le sol.

Mais il n'est pas nommé le survivant pour rien, il est tenace ce petit Harry, pas décourager du tout, il recommença mais cette fois, avec plus de détermination et surtout, de concentration. Il s'envola comme par magie, et c'est le cas de le dire, et fit milles et unes acrobaties dans les airs, encore plus à l'aise qu'avec son éclair de feu. Il s'éleva dans les airs très haut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse distinguer une Rowena vraiment fière et un Salazar épaté.

Il redescendit mais ne se posa pas, il resta à une dizaine de centimètre du sol. Il essaya autre chose avec le vent, il s'amusa à faire des bourrasques de vent, relativement puissantes mais pas assez à son image.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, complètement folle et dangereuse, certes, mais vraiment ingénieuse. Il créa une mini tornade, puis celle-ci continua de grossir jusqu'à venir une énorme F-5. Il amena la partie qui touche à terre, la plus étroite, à sa bouche et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il aspira la tornade. Il ne su comment il pu emmagasiner autant d'air mais lorsqu'il expira, le résulta fut t'elle qui'il entomba sur les fesse, complètement abasourdi.

En effet, l'air qui était sortit de sa bouche avait complètement rasé la forêt, tout était partit dans les airs, heureusement que Merlin, qui avait assisté à la scène avec les six autre, avait eu la rapidité d'esprit de tout remettre à sa place, par le biais de ses pouvoirs.

_« Disons Harry que tu n'y es pas allé de main faible_, articula Godric, _j'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi dévastateur et ingénieux. _

_- C'est le moins que tu peux dire_, bégaya Rowena, _jamais je n'aurai pensé faire quelque chose comme ça. C'est vraiment très dangereux mais utile dans certain cas. Maintenant que tu sais déplacer l'air, voler, créer des tornades, il ne te reste plus qu'à parler avec l'air, comme j'ai fait tout à l'heure. Saches que si tu sais écouter, tu entendras sa voix, celle de la fée qui est gardienne de l'air. Grimpe dans l'arbre sur le sommet de la montagne et écoute le vent.» _

Il vola jusqu'au sommet de la montagne et s'assit au sommet de l'arbre. En haut, le vent était fort et il le sentait se fracasser contre lui. Il essaya d'écouter le vent comme lui avait dit Rowena mais c'était chose difficile. Il entendait seulement un sifflement qui était caractéristique des rafales de vents. Comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, il fit donc appelle à la gardienne de l'air. Il se sentait ridicule mais il s'avait que ça fonctionnerait.

_« Gardienne de l'air, viens à moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour que tu me montres comment utiliser mon pouvoir. _

_- Bonjour Harry Potter, vous m'avez appelée?_ Dit-elle alors qu'elle apparaissait.

_- Oui, c'était pour que vous m'aidiez à " parler avec le vent ". _

_- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est très simple en fait, présentement, on se parle et vous me comprenez puisque nous sommes quand même assez près l'un de l'autre. Si nous étions plus éloignés, les ondes acoustiques, c'est-à-dire ce qui entre en contacte avec votre tympan et qui se transforme en son par la suite, ne parviendrait pas à votre oreille. Pour parler avec le vent, il faut tout simplement guider ces vibrations à l'aide de votre pouvoir. Essayer sur Rowena, vous allez voir, c'est beaucoup plus simple que vous ne le croyez.»_

Il fit comme la fée lui avait dit, il parla mais il contrôla l'air qui sortit de ses poumons et l'envoya jusqu'à Rowena. Celle-ci, qui discutait en bas avec les trois autres fondateurs, Merlin, Sirius et Remus, était persuadée que Harry réussirait du premier coup puisque avec la démonstration qu'il avait faite peu avant, elle s'avait qu'il était doué.

Il réussit à transporter son message jusqu'en bas sauf qu'au lieu que Rowena entendre un murmure dans son oreille, ce fut les sept qui entendirent parlez Harry relativement fort. D'abord surpris, Rowena envoya un petit mot à Harry lui disant de contrôler le vent plus précisément. Il ne suffisait pas d'envoyer les vibrations jusqu'à une personne mais bel et bien de venir les déposer dans le creux de son oreille. Harry, qui savait que c'était normal de ne pas réussir du premier coup réessaya mais ce coup si, il se concentra plus. C'est alors que Rowena entendit très clairement mais faiblement dans son oreille un: C'est mieux maintenant? Elle lui répondit que oui par la même voie et lorsque Harry capta le message, il fut tout heureux.

_« À voir ta face, je crois que tu as réussis? _

_- Exactement, alors maintenant je contrôle parfaitement le vent? _

_- Pas tout à fait, il te reste une chose à voir. Mais sache qu'il existe mille et une option avec le pouvoir le l'air. La dernière chose qu'il te reste à faire c'est de parler avec moi alors que je ne suis pas là, à côté de toi mais physiquement aussi. _

_C'est ce que Rowena voulait que tu viennes faire ici. Pour que ce soit plus facile, la hauteur ou un vaste étendu d'herbe est favorable puisque l'air y circule plus librement. Ce que tu vas faire, c'est que tu vas t'assoire en tailleur et que tu vas écouter le vent. _

_À un moment donné, tu vas m'entendre chuchoter. À partir de ce moment, on pourra communiquer. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ça, c'est que lorsque je suis sous ma forme qui n'est pas physique, en fait sous ma forme de vent, je peux ressentir tout ce qui touche l'air. Alors je peux te dire où est telle personne et qui arrive vers toi, combien de personne, etc. C'est très utile mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration. _

_Fait ce que je t'ai dit et tout va bien aller. Une dernière chose, je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer comment faire car tu serras capable tout seul mais regarde bien comment je vais m'en aller.» _

Alors que la fée finissait de parler, elle se désintégrait dans l'air pour ne finir que poussière. Harry, complètement sous le choc, attendit quelque instant et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandée.

Il s'assit et se concentra sur ce qui l'entoure. Peu après, il entendait le sifflement de l'air mais rien d'autre. C'est alors qu'il comprit, il se concentra sur ce sifflement et parvint à le déchiffrer, c'était la gardienne de l'air. Il lui parla quelque instant et coupa la communication.

Quelque instant plus tard, Harry se désintégrait, puis se reformait à côté de son père, en bas de la montagne. C'était vraiment son mode de transport préféré. Les huit autres était très fier de lui et même étonnés qu'il parvienne à faire tout ça en si peu de temps et à son âge. Conscient que l'entraînement de Harry avec le vent était terminé, Rowena lui dit tout cela, extrêmement heureuse et fière de son descendant.

Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de jour ni de nuit au Domas Notem, les deux ''locataires'' avait décidé depuis pratiquement le début du séjour de Harry que après une douzaine d'heure, ils pouvaient relaxer et faire ce qui leur plaisaient pour environ huit heures, tout cela afin de recréer un effet jour/nuit dans leur activité malgré le fait qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

Alors, les huit s'en allèrent au Palace pour parler de tout et de rien mais aussi de la guerre contre Voldemort en mangeant quelque chose de succulent que les elfes avait préparés.

Malgré le fait que c'était un peu la faute à Salazar si il y avait une guerre, celui-ci faisait tout ce qu'il y avait en son possible pour se faire pardonner. Sa tache principale serait l'enseignement qu'il allait donner à Harry sur l'eau mais sur une foule d'autre chose, notamment sur les potions où Harry avait bien du retard à rattraper.

Harry parla aussi avec Remus et celui-ci le réprimandit fortement à propos de son coma. Mais il étaient tellement heureux de revoir son ami de toujours, Sirius, qu'il passit vite l'éponge et profitèrent du moment présent, sachant que ce ne serait pas toujours ainsi.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent se promener dans le petit jardin situé derrière le manoir, afin de profiter de la beauté de l'endroit mais aussi pour digérer. Il y avait deux chemins étroits d'une cinquantaine de mètre qui se croisaient en plein centre afin de former quatre parties de jardin bien distinct. De chaque côté du chemin, il y avait de merveilleux arbres avec de belles fleures rosées qui tombaient un peu à la façon de la neige afin de recréer un tapis de pétales. Ici et là on voyait des animaux jouer dans ces magnifiques champs. Mais il y avait certaines plantes à qui ça ne plaisait pas trop et qui essayaient de punir les petits voyous en les attrapant de leur liane. Un petit lézard magique, un lézard voltaïque en fait, venait de se faire prendre et envoya une dure décharge électrique à la dite plante qui resta paralysée quelques instants, juste assez pour permettre au lézard de s'enfuir. Mais il y avait aussi de nombreux oiseaux, magiques et non magiques qui volaient au dessus d'eux ou certain d'entre eux étaient perchés sur les arbres aux fleurs rosées. En plein centre, où les deux chemins se rejoignaient, il y avait un carré en caillou d'environ huit mètres de côté et en plein centre, une fontaine colossale.

La fontaine était faite en marbre et sept animaux se tenaient droits et fiers et derrière eux se tenaient sept animaux magiques. Il y avait un noble cerf, un fidèle chien noir, un loup à l'allure docile, une gracieuse jument, un loyal aigle, une mignonne chatte et un majestueux lion. Derrière eux se tenait un sage centaure, un énorme chien à trois têtes, ressemblant à touffu ou à Cerbère, un puissant loup-garou, une céleste licorne, un immortel phénix, un intelligent sphinx et un magistral griffon. On aurait dit que les animaux magiques étaient l'ombre des non magique, ce qui était impossible vu leur taille différente.

Cette fontaine reflétait l'amitié et la complicité et elle était sublime et magique, sûrement du au fait que l'eau était violette et scintillait de milles feux. Harry la trouva vraiment très belle, il était comme attiré vers elle et il la contempla au moins dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sirius lui crier:

_« Youhou, Harry, tu m'entends? _

_- Oui, j'étais juste en train de contempler cette fontaine. _

_- Je le sais, ça fait dix minutes que tu ne cesses de la regarder, tellement que les cinq anciens sont partis près du lac et ils nous ont laisser seul. _

_- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas seulement dit qu'il était temps de partir? _

_- C'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire mais tu ne l'écoutais pas, tu étais trop absorbé par cette fontaine. _

_- Désolé,_ dit Harry, légèrement honteux._ Mais tu sais, tonton, elle est vraiment très belle. _

_- Ça c'est vrai, ta mère et ton père en avait fait construire une qui était presque pareille à Godric Hollow's. Tu sais, elle a toute une histoire et si tu veux, on peut te la raconter? _

_ - J'aimerais vraiment, assoyons nous sur ce banc_, dit Harry en joignant le geste à la parole.

_- Tout à commencer au ..._

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutait dans la chambre du jeune garçon au Terrier.

_« Ça fait longtemps qu'il est dans le coma, en plus, c'est dans une semaine la rentré alors ça ne sera pas du tout pareil sans lui,_ se plaignit Ron.

_- Je le sais mais il sera transféré à Poudlard dans quatre jours, donc on pourra lui rendre visite régulièrement une fois là-bas_, dit Hermione.

_- Ça, c'est seulement si l'horrible Madame Pomfresh nous laisse entrer. _

_- On s'arrangera Ginny, et puis je ne crois pas que ça dérange Harry qu'on lui emprunte sa cape et sa carte afin de venir le voir durant la nuit. _

_- Nous ne sommes même pas à Poudlard et déjà tu penses à enfreindre les règlements, vraiment pathétique Ron Weasley. Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, c'est notre deuxième année en tant que préfet, on ne peut plus enfreindre les règles. Surtout si on veut devenir préfet en chef. _

« _Si c'est pour voir notre ami, je crois que c'est bien_, hurla de rage le rouquin,_ ne me dit pas que tu veux faire comme Percy, les règlements avant tout. Harry a toujours été là pour nous, il nous a sauvé mainte fois et tu aimerais rester sagement dans la salle commune plutôt que d'aller le voire et lui tenir compagnie. C'est vraiment ...» _

Il ne put continuer de se défouler sur Hermione car celle-ci était partit en courant dans la chambre de Ginny, qui était aussi la sienne pour l'été.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit, Ronald Weasley, tu vois aussi bien que moi que c'est dur pour tout le monde et pas juste pour toi. Tu es pire que Malfoy, toujours en train de frapper lorsqu'on est démolie psychologiquement. Elle n'a probablement pas pensé à enfreindre les règlements mais je suis sure qu'elle sais comment aller le voire légalement. Donc, tu es mieux de t'excuser demain et d'en parler comme un homme responsable, si tu es capable, dit Ginny avec un regard lourd de sens. » _

Ron, honteux à en mourir, promit à sa sœur d'aller s'excuser, dès le lendemain matin.


	10. Chapitre 10: Aqua

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Vraiment désoler pour le retard mais refaire 10 chapitres avec mon emploi du temps chargé, puis celle de ma betta-reader, sa donne ça ! Sauf que pour lire ce chapitre, vous devez absolument tout relire puisque j'ai modifié presque tout et ça change vraiment l'histoire !

**Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Harry fait la rencontre avec les cinq mages, mais aussi avec Rémus et ils prennent du bon temps, avec Sirius bien sur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Aqua**

...

- _Ça c'est vrai, ta mère et ton père en avait fait construire une qui était presque pareille à Godric Hollow's. Tu sais, elle a toute une histoire et si tu veux, on peut te la raconter ?_

- J'aimerais vraiment, assoyons nous sur ce banc, dit Harry en joignant le geste à la parole.

- _Tout a commencé au temps des maraudeurs. Comme tu le sais, nous étions très proches, uni par un secret, la lycanthropie de notre cher Rémus. Afin de remédier à ce problème, nous avions décidé de devenir animagus, illégal bien sûr, au début de notre troisième année. Mais ce que peut de gens savent, c'est que nous étions peut être quatre maraudeurs, sauf qu'il y avait aussi 3 maraudeuses. _Devant l'air médusé de Harry, Sirius continua. _Ta mère en faisait partie, bien qu'elle ne sortait pas encore avec ton père. Il y avait aussi Sandrine, qui sortait avec Remus depuis leur deuxième année et Justine, qui est sorti avec moi vers le début de ma cinquième année, _poursuivit Sirius, très mélancolique. _Donc si tu as fait le lien, James est le noble cerf, moi le fidèle chien noir, Rémus le loup à l'allure docile, Lily la gracieuse jument, Sandrine le loyal aigle et finalement, Justine, la mignonne chatte._

- Wow! Je ne savais pratiquement rien sûr ça. Mais pourquoi Rémus est représenté par le loup, où est Pettigrow et pourquoi y a t'il un lion ainsi que sept autre animaux derrière?

- Une question à la fois, Harry. Premièrement, tu sais très bien qu'il y a des animagus simples et des multiples, et bien, saches que nous étions tous des multiples, avec deux formes, une non-magique et l'autre magique. Donc, Rémus est un loup-garou et un loup puisque le premier est magique et le deuxième non. Pour ce qui est de Pettigrow, saches que la statue est véritablement magique et lorsqu'il nous a trahi, sa partie de statue c'est effacée puisqu'il n'était plus un véritable maraudeur. Finalement, le lion, c'est toi Harry. Tu as toujours été en toi un maraudeur, juste voir avec quel talent tu enfreins les règlements. Si tu n'y étais pas avant, c'était tout simplement parce que tu n'étais pas animagus.

- Mais pourquoi c'est le lion qui est là, et pas une autre forme?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est la forme qui te représente le plus, de même que le griffon.

- Je comprends maintenant. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit plus tôt que tu étais aussi animagus magique? Et à quoi as tu l'air sous ton autre forme, de même que toi, Rémus?

Sans prendre la peine de répliquer, et avec un léger signe de la tête, Sirius et Rémus se métamorphosèrent en un toufou gigantesque et un loup avec des éclats bleutés. Il est vrai que Sirius était vraiment imposant et peut être effrayant pour quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas mais Rémus aussi était vraiment très bien sous cette forme. Il avait une telle prestance et un tel contrôle sur son animagus que s'en était presque incroyable.

Sirius, peut être pour jouer un mauvais tour à Harry, le prit avec une de ses bouches par ses vêtements et le souleva dans les airs. Harry, qui n'apprécia vraiment pas le petit tour de manège se transforma soudainement en dragon et pas n'importe lequel, un Maguiar à pointe entièrement noir avec une petite tache argenté sur le front rappelant sa cicatrice et d'une hauteur de 10 mètre. Le pauvre petit Patmol, avec son grotesque trois mètre prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuit à tout allure en direction de la forêt. Sans perdre un instant, Harry déploya ses immenses ailes et prit son envol, pour solidement prendre Sirius avec ses griffes et se promener un peu avec dans les airs. Afin de donner une petit frousse à Patmol, Harry le lâcha à une centaine de mètres dans les airs et lorsque l'énorme chien à trois tête fut à une trentaine de mètre du sol, Harry piqua vers le sol et le rattrapa à quelques mètres du sol, pour le reposer un peu plus loin, en plein centre du lac. Harry retourna vers Rémus qui s'était retransformer et qui riait aux larmes. Ce fut donc un Harry et un Rémus morts de rire qui accueillerent un Sirius trempé de la tête au pied.

Devant l'attitude euphorique de Harry et de Rémus, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer lui aussi. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, une fois le fou rire légèrement estompé, Salazar apparu avec un léger rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

_« Bon Harry, je vois que tu t'amuses, mais ne crois tu pas qu'il serait temps de commencer la dernière phase de ton entraînement avec les éléments?_

- Bien sur, j'ai tellement hâte!

- Tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu aies une attitude bien différente avec l'eau. Beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi, puisque malgré le fait que l'eau peut être inoffensive, mal contrôlée, elle devient un désastre. Vu que tu as déjà reçu quelque pouvoir aquatique lors de l'acceptation par la gardienne de l'eau, je vais commencer par t'apprendre à t'en servir. Tout d'abord, tu as maintenant la faculté de marcher sur l'eau. Ensuite, tu peux respirer sous l'eau, déplacer de l'eau et finalement, en créer. Nous allons y aller dans cet ordre. Je te demanderai maintenant de me suivre, Harry.»

Alors que Salazar marchait d'un pas confiant vers le lac, Harry n'était en aucun cas sur de lui. Les premiers pas que Salazar fit sur l'eau, impressionna fort bien Harry et voyant que Salazar continuait à marcher, Harry le suivit. Le premier pas qu'il mit sur l'eau ne le mouilla pas du tout donc il mit son autre pied en espérant qu'il flotterait. Malheureusement, il s'enfonça dans l'eau et une fois qu'il fut à plus d'un mètre de la surface, il reprit ses esprits et commença à paniquer. Tout d'abord, parce que l'eau était froide mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas nager. Il battit des bras en espérant refaire surface ce qui ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Alors que l'air lui manquait, il se rappela enfin qu'il avait la faculté de respirer dans l'eau donc il prit un grande gorgé d'eau. Lorsqu'il sentit l'eau glacée entrer dans ses poumons, il crut que s'en était fini mais lorsqu'il sentit enfin l'oxygène parcourir tout son corps, il fut soulagé. Il recracha l'eau par le nez pour en reprendre de la nouvelle par la bouche. Après cinq ou six respirations, il était enfin habitué à ce mode de respiration. Il réfléchit ensuite comment il pourrait se sortir de là. C'est alors qu'il décida de se transformer en un animal allant à la fois sur l'eau, à la fois sur la terre, la tortue. Malgré les superstitions, sont des reptiles vraiment rapide dans l'eau donc Harry ne prit pas trop de temps pour refaire surface.

Lorsque Sirius et Rémus virent Harry s'effondrer dans l'eau, ils paniquèrent immédiatement. Mais la réaction calme et passive de Salazar les rassura quelque peu. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils virent une tortue sortir de l'eau que Salazar, Rémus et Sirius paniquèrent réellement. Mais lorsque la tortue se transforma en un Harry mort de rire par leur réaction, eux aussi n'eurent pas le choix de rire, rire d'eux en fait. Une fois le fou rire contrôlé, Salazar prit la parole afin d'expliquer l'erreur de Harry.

_«Premièrement, lorsque je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu adoptes un état d'esprit calme et réfléchi, cela voulait aussi dire confiance. Avec l'eau, il ne faut jamais espérer mais toujours être sûr et confiant. C'est la règle de base. Et jamais tu ne dois douter de tes capacités puisque c'est le doute qui te fera échouer. Maintenant, vient me rejoindre, _puisque Salazard était à trois mètres de la rive, _si tu es sur de pouvoir m'atteindre, tu le pourras._

Harry essaya de se mettre dans la tête que l'eau était comme la terre donc il recula de deux ou trois pas et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le lac et une fois sur le lac, il continua d'avancer avec le même rythme. Il atteint finalement Salazar et les deux marchèrent jusqu'au centre du lac. Salazar s'assit en position de méditation donc Harry fit de même et écouta attentivement les paroles du sage Serpentard. Une fois la leçon bien apprise au niveau théorique, Harry essaya à son tour de déplacer de l'eau. Il prit la même approche qu'avec l'air sauf que cette fois ci, il pensa aux ondes que faisait une roche lorsqu'elle tombait dans l'eau. Le premier essai ne fut pas très concluant, mais une toute petite vague atteignit tout de même le rivage. Alors, il recommença et en court de route, il essaya de stopper la petite vague littéralement. Il pensait que la vague et toute l'eau autour se figeraient comme si le temps était arrêté mais vu qu'il avait mit sa concentration que sur la vague, celle-ci s'arrêta et le reste sous la vague continua à se rendre au rivage, elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'au début. Par contre, la vague restée dans les airs était relativement grosse et Harry s'amusa à la modeler et à lui donner diverses formes. Après un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Rémus et de Sirius, qui étaient en pleine discutions, Harry modela l'eau en un immense dragon avec dans sa gueule un chien à trois tête. Sauf que la ''statue'' d'eau mesurait plus de deux mètres et lorsque Sirius la vit tout près de lui, il partit à rire suivit de près par Rémus. Sauf que lorsque la statue tomba et se déversa sur Sirius, celui-ci arrêta de rire mais Rémus lui, en avait les larmes aux yeux. Heureux que sa farce ait fonctionnée, Harry se tourna vers Salazar qui lui aussi, avait un sourire aux lèvres.

_« À ce que je vois, tu es capable de modeler et de déplacer assez facilement l'eau. Il ne te reste plus qu'à en créer. Vois tu, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus difficile mais une fois que tu auras réussi, tu seras comme un avec l'eau. Sache que tu ne crées par vraiment de l'eau, puisque dès que tu as une seule goutte d'eau, tu peux l'amplifier afin d'inonder n'importe quoi. Mais pour avoir cette goutte d'eau là, tu dois essayer de retenir chacune des petites molécules d'hydrogène qu'il y a dans l'air afin de les rassembler dans le creux de ta main. La méthode est assez facile, tu colles ton coude sur tes côtes et tu ouvres ta main paume vers le ciel. Ensuite, tu dois ressentir avec ta paume l'humidité qui l'entour. Une fois ceci fait, tu essais de l'aspirer dans ta paume et tu refermes la main. Normalement, tu devrais avoir une goutte d'eau de formée. En la réouvrant graduellement, tu l'amplifies jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la grosseur voulue. Au début, c'est relativement long mais après quelques fois seulement, ça se fait instinctivement. »_

En disant ça, Salazar avait fermé puis tout de suite réouvert la mains pour faire apparaître une boule d'eau d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il fit la même chose de la main gauche sauf que cette fois ci, la boule n'était pas plus grosse que deux ou trois centimètres. Il lança alors la grosse dans les airs suivit de près par la petite et lorsque cette dernière entra en collision avec la plus grosse, les deux éclatèrent pour former une centaine de petites billes d'eau. Avec le reflet du soleil sur le lac et en plus sur ces petites gouttes d'eau, on aurait dit une pluie de diamant. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Salazar s'amusait à les faire tournoyer puis à leurs faire prendre diverse formes. Ce petit ballais à la fois aériens et aquatique était un spectacle vraiment époustouflant pour les trois autres. Le petit spectacle dura encore cinq minutes et ensuite, Salazar ferma une main et toutes les petites billes d'eau s'évaporèrent, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient à plus d'un mètre de lui.

Trouvant vraiment époustouflant ce que venait de faire Salazar, Harry s'empressa de l'essayer. Il colla son coude sur ses côtes comme lui avait montré son ancêtre et une fois que sa main fut bien ouverte, paume vers le haut, il essaya d'attirer l'humidité dans le creux de sa main tout en la fermant graduellement. Ensuite, ne sachant pas si il avait oui ou non une goutte d'eau dans la main, Harry l'ouvrit graduellement en essayant de l'amplifier. Une fois la main complètement ouverte, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. C'est un peu honteux mais surtout très fâché que Harry se retourna vivement vers son ancêtre pour lui dire:  
« _Mais pourquoi ça ... _

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase parce l'eau qui le supportait jusqu'alors l'absorba complètement. Une fois complètement dans l'eau et pas mal gelé, Harry eu tout son temps pour calmé ses ardeurs et redevenir plus calme. Donc il créa un courant venant du fond de l'eau afin de l'apporter à la surface de l'eau. Lorsqu'il sorti sur son petit gésère, Harry n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait qu'il arroserait Salazar mais dès que ce dernier vit un peu d'eau sortir et se diriger vers lui, il la contourna immédiatement un peu plus loin afin de rester sec.

Harry se rassoie donc en tailleur et vida complètement son esprit de toute émotion. On voyait facilement sur son visage toute la concentration qu'il y mettait cette fois ci puisque c'était ce qui l'avait fait échouer la première fois. Une fois débarrassé de toute émotion, il refit le même processus pour faire apparaître une goutte d'eau sauf qu'au moment où il devait sentir l'humidité autour de sa main, il prit plus de temps afin d'être sur de réussir. Il sentait maintenant toute l'humidité autour de sa main donc il la referma graduellement et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit en voulant amplifier la goutte d'eau qu'il y avait dans sa main, rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya donc, sauf que cette fois ci, au moment où il fallait attirer l'humidité dans sa main, il prit toute sa magie afin d'être sur d'avoir au moins une goutte. Il réussit, sauf que la dite goutte était en fait le lac puisque la magie de Harry avait attiré l'eau du lac comme le fait un aimant avec du métal. C'est avec patience et détermination que Harry réessaya, puis réessaya pour enfin réessayer. Après des dizaines d'essais, Sirius et Rémus partirent manger quelque chose mais Salazar resta auprès de Harry afin de l'encourager par sa présence. Après plus de trois heures de pratique sur cette exercice, Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi donc Salazar décida de l'aider un peu en mettant dans sa main au moment où il la refermait une goutte d'eau. Lorsque Harry réouvrit sa main, il fut vraiment content d'avoir réussi enfin à créer une boule d'eau, de seulement cinq centimètres mais c'était déjà ça. Il se retourna tout fier vers son parrain et son ami mais lorsqu'il ne les aperçu pas, il se retourna vivement vers Salazar afin d'en savoir plus sur leur étrange disparition.

« _Mais où sont-ils donc, ils n'ont pas pu attendre dix minutes de plus dans mon entraînement, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de leur parts._

- Dix minutes ? Ça fait trois heures que tu t'entraînes sur cette exercice, et en plus ...

- TROIS HEURES, mais tu rigole, ça fait à peine dix minutes que je suis entré en méditation.

- Non, ça fait vraiment trois heures, regarde le soleil.»

Harry fut vraiment stupéfait de le voir tout près de l'horizon, prêt à se coucher alors que lorsqu'ils avaient commencer l' entraînement, il était à peine midi.

_« Mais au moins j'ai réussis, tu as vu la belle boule d'eau que j'ai réussis à crée ?_

- C'est justement ce que j'allais te dire avant que tu me coupeé, déclara Salazar en jetant un regard lourd de sens en direction de Harry. _En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment crée cette boule d'eau puisque c'est moi qui ait mit la goutte d'eau au départ mais c'est vraiment toi qui l'a amplifiée. _Devant l'air contrarié de Harry, il continua. _Ça ne servait plus à rien de t'entraîner là dessus aujourd'hui mais je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais au moins amplifier une goutte d'eau ce que tu as réussi à merveille. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de cette exercice, tu réessayeras une autre fois parce que tu n'as pas encore terminé ton entraînement. Ce qui te reste à faire, c'est d'amplifier démesurément une goutte d'eau que je te fournirai afin de voir jusqu'à quel point tu es puissant._

- Pas très loin, puisque je ne suis même pas capable de ''créer'' une goutte d'eau. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

- Mais non, sache que c'est normal que tu bloques quelque part. Peut être en as tu pas l'habitude mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Voici la goutte d'eau, dit-il en emmenant une goutte d'eau dans la main droite de Harry, _tu dois maintenant y aller très graduellement et l'amplifier au maximum que tu le peux. Mais pour mieux réussir cette exercice, on va le faire debout sur terre ferme._

Une fois rendu :

_Va y Harry, ouvre ta main et amplifie la goutte d'eau, lentement mais sûrement._

- C'est facile à dire, et pas si compliqué en fait, dit Harry une fois que la goutte devint une balle de moins de dix centimètres. On voyait vraiment l'effort que Harry y mettait, puisqu'il ne voulait pas encore échouer. Une fois que la boule ait atteint une cinquantaine de centimètre, la main et tout le bras de Harry commençait à trembler puisqu'une vingtaine de litre d'eau sur une seule main, c'est assez lourd. Rendu cinquante-cinq centimètre, Harry ne put retenir la sphère d'eau plus longtemps et elle tomba directement sur ses pieds. Voyant que Harry n'avait pas pu donner son 100 dans cet exercice puisqu'il n'était pas assez fort, Salazar décida qu'il serait peut être temps pour Harry de s'entraîner un peu, mais physiquement cette fois-ci.

**Réponses aux reviews**

****

**Th :**_La suite la suite...  
Ta fic est tres diversifié et a beaucoup de personnages s'est super chouette.  
Mais je trouve que tu n'insiste pas assez sur les amies de harry._

Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Si je n'insiste pas beaucoup sur les amis de Harry, c'est principalement parce que le temps passe 10 fois moin vite dans le vrai monde que dans le Domas Notem donc c'est normal qu'il y ai moin d'action et je suis dans la phase entrainement de la fic donc il faut qu ej eme concentre plus sur Harry mais dans pas trop longtemps, il rejoindra ses amis donc ils seront plus présent dans ma fic ! Pour les personnages, pas de nouveau dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est que la fic a été transfèré pour la suite du tome 5 donc quelques personnages ont changé sinon c'est à peut près pareille !

+ je l'espère bien ;-)

* * *

**Lunicorne: **_ta fic est toujour aussi bien, vivement la suite. Bonne vacance._

Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, tu l'as eu mais pas vivement, désolé ! Et merci encore pour ta review, en espèrant que tu en fasse une autre pour ce chapitre ?

* * *

**onarluca: **_on dirait que harry va bientôt rentré dans le monde réelle  
j'ai hâte d'y être bien que je me doute que ce n'est ni dans le prochaine ni encore celui d'aprés c'est pas grâve car j'aime ta fic  
à la prochaine  
artemis_

Il est vrai qu'au loin, j'appercois le moment où il retournera dans le monde réel mais j'ai bien peur de te le dire, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il reste pour son entrainement, mais c'est pratiquement sûr qu'il va y en avoir au moins trois.

Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review et j'epère bien en avoir encore d'autre de toi !

+

Pyro  
p.s., dit moi, soit que je divague ou soit tu es le ou la betta-reader d'une fic que je lis. Si oui, laquelle ?

* * *

**ieodp: **_le prochain_

... est arrivé ! lol! Ça as pris du temps mais j'espère que ça en vaut la peine +

Pyro

* * *

**SebPotter : **_slt!  
ta fic est vraiment excellente!  
j'espère que tu vas rapidement maitre la suite et surtout ne pas l'abandonné...continue come ça c'est PARFAIT!_

a+

Merci, devant tant de compliment, ma tête enfle je crois bien ! Héhé! Mais je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite et si chacun de mes lecteurs me dirait qu'une seule chose à améliorer, c'est sûr qu'elle serait vraiment meilleur sauf qu'il faudrait qu'il le fasse tous et j'ai bien peur que certain on un peut trop la trouille pour mette un review ! Pour ce qui est de l'abandonné, hors de question. Rapidement mettre la suite, tu en as eu la réponse, et j'en suis désoler ! Je ne l'abandonne pas mais j'écris dans mes temps mort et ils sont assez rare mais j'écris tout de même et c'est déjà ça !

+ tout de suite si tu te sens assez généreux pour me laisser une review ! ;-)

* * *

**zag : **_surtout, ne t'arrêtes pas, elle est super ta fic, ça serait dommage de t'arrêter...  
vivement le prochain chapitre !_

Et bien non, je ne l'arêterai pas, je trouve ça trop lâche ! Mais par contre, j'ai rerement l'occasion d'écrire dessus donc les chapitres vont être pas mal étiré en terme de publication mais ils viendront tout de même ! En espèrant que ce chapire t'as aurant plus que les autres. La seule façon pour moi de le savoir : laisse moi une review !  
+

* * *

**Enola83:**_ Ca y est! j'ai lu et... Wahow! T'as de l'imagination, c'est clair et net! L'histoire des quatre (cinq) mages, Harry, ses parents.  
Le seul bémol que je mets, c le manque d'insistance sur les sentiments des personnages mais c'est vraiment l'unique bémol que je trouve!  
Bref, envoie la suite quand tu veux, je serais là ;-)_

Salut!

Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments! L'imagination, j'en ai toujours eu et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fic, le seul problème a été de transposer ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête sur une feuille. Maintenant que tu as relu la fic mais modifier (j'espère que tu l'a fait sinon tu va avoir du mal à suivre), je crois qu'il y a un peu plus d'accens sur les sentiments, pas encore assez mais il y en a tout de même! La suite a été très longue à venir et je m'en excuse milles fois, mais j'espère bien qu'elle en as valu la peine + dans ta prochaine review je l'espère bien !

* * *

**cricri:**_ ton histoire est super dc continu please et vite_

Merci beaucoup et vraiment désoler pour l'attente! J'espère que ça en as valu la peine ?

+

* * *

**Chop Suey:**_ J'adore! C'est justement le type de fic que j'aime...  
Bravo!_

Merci vraiment pour cette review ! Justement, c'est ce genre de fic que je lisais autrefois et c'est ce qui ma ammené à écrire une fic ! J'espère que tu aime encore plus la nouvelle version et j'espère aussi te reparler pour répondre à ta prochaine review !

* * *

**Th:**_ J'attends la suite avec impatience surtout pour comprendre la sinification des animeaux de la fontaine.  
Tu fait quelques petites fautes d'ortographes , mais rien de tres grave._

Allo!

J'espère avoir été clair dans l'explication de la fontaine mais j'espère encore plus qu'il y ai encore moins de fautes d'ortographe dans la nouvelle version de ma fic !

+

* * *

**Nymphodora Tonks:**_ Wow, ya pas d'autre mots. Ta fic est vraiment trop bonne, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir lire la suite alors ne me fait pas trop attendre :P  
bye Nymph_

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je l'ai vraiment aprécié! Pour ce qui est de l'attente, vraiment désoler, mais j'espère bien que ça en a valu la peine et que tu aime encore plus la nouvelle versione de ma fic + très prochainement je l'espère bien ! ;-)

* * *

**magicassimo:**_ Ta fic est géniale ! En plus, jla trouve originale ! Enfin j'ai qu'une chose à te dire : CONTINUE !_

Merci beaucoup pour tout et pour ce qui est de l'originalité, c'est assez dur de l'être au nombre de fic qu'il y a sur internet mais je fais de mon possible et je suis vraiment content que tu l'aime +

* * *

**Maureen:** _elle est super cet fic vive la suite  
tu saurai me donner l'adresse de l'autre site ou tu la publie stp_

Salut et merci pour tout ces compliments ! Voici l'adresse de l'autre site: http/twwo. Parfois, bloque certain caractère donc si le site ne fonctionne pas, va dans gooo oogle et cherche TWWO+

* * *

**Lunicorne:**_ Bonne année et bonne santée. Pas de suite à l'histoire? J'espère que tu ne va pas l'abandonner?_

Ouf, c'est avec des reviews comme ça que sa me rapelle comment ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté! Vraiment désoler et merci pour tout tes bons voeux. Et c'est sûr que je ne vais pas l'abandoné ! Merci encore pour cette deuxième reviews +


	11. Chaptre 11: L'unicité du Toagov

Voici le chapitre 11 ! L'attente à été longue donc je n'éterniserai pas mon discour: un petit désoler, un bonne lecture et autre laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite +

p.s., les réponses aux reviews dans un chapitre spécial dans quelques jours !

Chapitre 11: L'unicité du Toagov

Une fois rendu au Palace, Salazar expliqua la situation au quatre autres sages, ainsi qu'à Sirius et Rémus. Merlin décida de se porter garant de l'entraînement de Harry sur ce point et le pria de le suivre, à la lisière de la forêt.

i - Vois-tu Harry, la puissance d'un mage réside dans sa magie, soit ce qu'il peut faire avec sa baguette. Mais lorsque le sorcier perd sa baguette, il peut encore utilisé d'autre forme de magie, la magie élémentaire par exemple. Mais il existe d'autre sorte de combat, soit le combat armé magique ou non, le combat à main nue, le combat de l'esprit, etc. Mais un seul atout commun peut être utilisé dans tous ces types de combat, l'esquive. Que se soit un sort, une bourrasque de vent, un coup de couteau, une flèche magique, un coup de poing ou une attaque mentale, avec une bonne agilité mais surtout des sens aiguisés, tu peux toutes les évités. C'est pourquoi, à partir de maintenant, on va travailler sur tes sens, ta forme physique, ton équilibre et ton agilité. Pour commencer, que sais-tu des sens, Harry.

- Et bien, je sais qu'il y en a cinq, la vue, l'odora, le goût, le toucher et l'ouïe. Je sais aussi que certain sont plus développer que d'autre, mais différemment chez chacun. Certain aussi sont privé d'un de ces sens, ou même plusieurs. Un aveugle ne voit pas, mais généralement, il entant beaucoup mieux. L'inverse avec un sourd, il voit nettement mieux et arrive à lire sur la bouche des gens aisément. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais.

- C'est déjà ça. Sauf que tu as oublier un sens, qui est uniquement magique: l'aura-sensation, c'est-à-dire la capacité à ressentir les auras de tout ce qui nous entour et qui est magique. Une fois ce sens pleinement maîtrisé, les yeux fermé, tu arrivera à voir tout ce qui est magique, mais juste l'emprunte magique. C'est exactement ce que tu vois lorsque tu es en transe et que tu vois des filaments magiques, sauf qu'une fois ce sens complètement acquis, tu réussira à suivre à volonté ces filaments et lorsque tu rencontrera un mage, tu verra son corps uniquement d'une couleur, ou plusieurs pour les sorciers plus puissant. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'aura. Pour cette formation, je vais t'envoyer dans la forêt où tu devras te débrouiller seul, avec un sens brimés alternativement. C'est cette potion qui brimera un de tes sens mais qui aidera aussi à développer les autres beaucoup plus rapidement.

- Ça veut dire que vous allez m'envoyer dans cette forêt les yeux bandés ? Je vais me cogner contre un arbre, c'est sûr.

- Au début, oui, mais une fois que tu ne te fiera plus à ta vision et que tu utilisera pleinement les autres sens, tu va te rendre compte que c'est beaucoup plus facile que ça en à l'air. Et ensuite, se sera au tour d'un autre sens d'être brimé, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à vivre avec que cinq sens au lieu de six. Pour ajouter de la difficulté, tu ne pourra utilisé ta magie, puisque je vais aussi la brimer. Commençons/i dit Merlin enjoué, en lui donnant la potion. Une fois qu'elle fut bue entièrement, il tapa une fois des mains, par le fait même il fit disparaître Harry pour le faire réapparaître en plein milieu de la forêt, complètement aveugle.

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela aussi subitement, essaya de se repérer un peu. Mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait plus de cinq pas, et ce dans n'importe qu'elle direction, il se heurtait à un arbre. Il en conclu donc qu'il était à l'intérieur d'un cercle d'arbres de cinq mètres de diamètre. Cherchant une sortie, il se mit à frôler les arbres en espèrent en trouvé une. Après plusieurs tours, il se rendit compte, bien malgré lui, qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie puisque ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il tournait en rond. Alors, il alla s'asseoir au centre, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, et il réfléchi plusieurs minute. Ne trouvant pas de solution, il commença à enrager envers Merlin, qui l'avait fait exprès, ça, Harry en était sûr. Une dizaine de minutes passa pendant que Harry fulminait contre ces ancêtres qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, loin de là. La froideur de la nuit commençait à l'envahir et il entendait des bruits d'animaux pas trop rassurants. Donc, il se coucha un petite boule, comme un chien sur un tapis, et se reposa, car il commençais à être très épuisé mentalement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain vers midi d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, le soleil lui réchauffant le corps, il était beaucoup plus calme et il réfléchi à ce que Merlin lui avait dit avant de l'envoyer dans cette prison végétale. Il avait six sens, mais un de brimé pour l'instant, alors il réfléchi à lequel il pourrait utilisé pour sortir de ce cercle. Le toucher, il l'avait déjà essayé, et ce ne fut guère concluant. L'ouïe, pas vraiment, puisqu'il le savait, les arbres ne parlent pas pour donner la bonne direction. Le goûter, non plus puisque licher un arbre pour vérifier son goût ne changerait pas grand chose, l'odora, non plus puisque tout sentait là même chose, le conifère! La vision, parfaite solution, si seulement il l'avait. Et finalement l'aura-sensation, ce ne sont que des arbres, ils n'ont pas d'aura. Donc vraiment désespérer, Harry se mit à frapper sur un arbre afin de faire sortir sa colère. Il frappait de plus en plus fort, sauf que l'arbre n'avait pas l'air décider de le laisser passer. Aucun changement n'arrivait, à part peut être la douleur aiguë qui commençait à se faire ressentir dans ses jointures. En frappant dessus, Harry entendit l'écho de se bruit se répercuter partout dans la forêt, prouvant qu'il était seul dans ce pétrin.

Alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête, il se mit à crier très fort tout en écoutant l'écho. Après une quinzaine de minute à répéter ce petit manège, il réussissait, Merlin seul sait comment, et c'est le cas de le dire, à suivre l'onde sonore et à repérer ce qu'il y avait de solide aux alentour, où l'onde rebondissait. L'utilité de ce petit manège réside dans le fait que l'onde sortait du cercle et Harry pu enfin savoir où. Donc Harry grimpa dans cet endroit et sortit par le petit trou qui se situait à deux mètres du sol. Étant maintenant en plein milieu de la forêt, et non pas dans la prison végétale, Harry se surpris à entendre des milliers de sons qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Un oiseau voler, une fourmis marcher, une loup courir, un ruisseau se déversant goutte par goutte, beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt, à ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Donc, légèrement assoiffer, il décida de suivre le son pour aller s'abreuver. Emettant de petits cris réguliers, Harry réussissait à repérer les obstacles puisque le son rebondissait sur ceux-ci. De temps à autre, grâce à son aura sensation, il voyait des plantes par terre, ou bien des animaux magiques, sauf que malheureusement, il ne pouvait leur parler, puisque ce pouvoir lui avait été enlevé, ainsi que tout les autres. Il trébucha mainte fois, sur de petites branches sur le sol qu'il n'avait pu repérer mais il arriva saint et sauf, à peine écorchée, au petit ruisseau. Il but à grande gorgé, afin de se rafraîchir et de s'abreuver. Maintenant, c'était au tour à son ventre de se plaindre, puisque celui-ci réclamait quelque chose à manger. Il vit, en se retournant, une plante de couleur argentée (vu avec son aura-sensation) et décida d'aller la cueillir. Le fruit de cette plante, Harry s'en souvenait, puisqu'il l'avait étudié en botanique, était en forme de grappe avec cinq couleurs différentes pour chaque petite grappe. Un des cinq endormait, l'autre engourdissait, l'autre empoisonnait, l'autre donnait des hallucinations et le dernier seulement était comestible, un seul grain servait à rassasier le plus féroce des estomacs.

Il prit donc une vingtaine de grain et commença à les renifler, afin de savoir lequel était le bon. Au premier coup, ils avaient tous la même odeur, mais après étude sérieuse, Harry parvint à en déceler un qui avait le goût de l'endorphine. Il le jeta donc par terre et recommença le petit manège, qui devenait de plus en plus facile puisque son odorat s'aiguisait au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il eu enfin découvert le bon, il le mangea immédiatement et il se sentit vraiment mieux, rassasier et plein d'énergie. Il continua donc son expédition dans la nature, afin de trouver la sortie, une fois pour tout.

Après une bonne heure de marche, Harry était maintenant très habile avec ce petit manège et il ne trébucha plus une seule fois. Son aura-sensation l'aidait aussi grandement. De temps à autre, il voyait des animaux, licorne, sombral, nifleur, etc. Lorsqu'il vu, par contre, un loup magique avancé dangereusement dans sa direction, il commença réellement à avoir peur. Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire, il paniqua et recula très lentement. Il trébucha néanmoins sur une branche ce qui paru plaire au loup. Harry se ressaisit et ramassa la branche, se leva et la prit comme unique arme. Lorsque le loup sauta vers lui, il pu entendre le son de sa patte frappant la terre, mais il vu (toujours grâce à l'aura-sensation) le loup arriver à très grande vitesse vers lui. Il brandit sa branche et frappa durement le loup sur la tête alors que ce dernier continuait sa course vers un arbre. Le choc fut violant et le loup tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Avant qu'il ne se réveille, Harry s'empressa de s'éloigner le plus possible. Lorsqu'il fut à une bonne distance du loup, il ressentit une douce chaleur au niveau de sa ses yeux et comme par miracle, il vu à nouveau. Super heureux de voir à nouveau, Harry se mit à crier et à danser, sauf que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait pas de son sortir de sa bouche, il paniqua légèrement. Il était maintenant muet puisque le petit raton laveur assis près de lui ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il hurla. Il se laissa tomber par terre, plus du tout heureux et se cogna la tête accidentellement sur un arbre. Sauf que lorsqu'il se cogna la tête, il n'entendit pas de bruit. Il frappa donc par terre, pour vérifier, et il n'entendait toujours plus. Il était sourd et muet. Ne s'apitoyant pas sur son sort, puisqu'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, Harry se mit en marche, afin de trouver un endroit pour dormir, puisque le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Après une dizaine de minute de marche, il trouva enfin l'endroit désiré. Une grosse roche plate, recouverte de mousse, avec un petit ruisseau juste à côté et plusieurs plantes à grappes dont il s'était servit plus tôt dans la matinée pour se nourrir. Il s'y coucha, afin de se reposer et repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé. Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures d'après la position du soleil, Harry avait réellement faim et soif donc il avança vers le ruisseau pour s'abreuvé, mais il sentit un quelque chose le pousser par en arrière et il trébucha tête première, dans le dit ruisseau.

Se cognant la tête par le fait même, il se dépêcha pour se relevé et se retourna rapidement afin de savoir qui était sont attaquant. Quand il vu le loup, le même que celui d'hier, le regardant avec un regard meurtrier, montrant les crocs et prêt à bondir à tout moment, il commença à avoir peur. Au moins, il avait sa vision, se dit-il, jusqu'à ce que le loup disparaisse par magie. Essayant de le repérer avec son aura-sensation, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait aussi ce sens de brimé. Le loup lui bondit dessus, pour le faire trébucher, et il attendit que Harry se relève. À nouveau, le loup bondit sur Harry, qui tomba rudement sur le sol. Étalé sur le sol, Harry senti quelque chose de chaud lui couler le long du coup et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que s'était du sang, son sang, son estomac se contracta et il eu vraiment peur. Il se releva difficilement, se concentra pleinement et essaya d'utiliser un autre de ses sens. L'odora l'aida ce coup-ci, puisqu'il arrivait à sentir le loup à sa droite. Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur s'approcher grandement, il s'écarta et pu sentir que le loup avait passé tout juste à côté. Harry s'empressa de prendre une grappe et il prit le petit fruit qui endormait et lorsque le loup bondit à nouveau sur lui, Harry sauta également sur lui et une fois que les deux furent par terre, le loup hurla puisque Harry faisait une pression sur sa gorge, ça il en était sûr même si il ne l'entendait pas. Le jeune Potter en profita donc pour y insérer la petite baie qui endort.

Ce fut instantané, le loup cessa de hurler, puisqu'il ferma la gueule, redevit visible et il s'endormit pour au moins un mois. Harry en fut très soulager, sauf que sa main formait un drôle d'angle, son dos était plein de sang et il avait une énorme douleur dans le bas du ventre. Son nez se mit à lui piquer ainsi que ses yeux, son crâne, sa peau et ses oreilles. Cela ne dura pas plus que dix secondes. Une fois terminer, Harry se rendit compte que Merlin n'y avait pas été de main faible cette fois-ci. Le seul sens, sur six, qui lui restait, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, était le goûter. Le sens le moins important pour Harry, était en réalité le seul qui lui restait. Ne voyant pas du tout l'utilité de ce sens, Harry s'assit sur le sol, réfléchi et essaya d'atténué du mieux qu'il le put ses nombreuses douleurs. Son estomac criait famine et trouver quelque chose juste à manger avec un seul sens, ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Harry se rappela néanmoins qu'il y avait de petites baies tout près de lui, donc il essaya de les trouver. Sauf que lorsqu'il mit sa main sur le sol, il ne sentit malheureusement rien puisqu'il ne pouvait plus toucher. Donc il ouvrit la bouche, afin de laisser ses papilles gustatives tout le travail. Il goûtait à chaque petite parcelle d'air et certaine goûtait rien, alors que d'autre était humide, ou irritante pour la gorge. Connaissant parfaitement le goût de la baie, Harry s'y concentra fermement. Pendant plus de dix minutes, Harry suivait les parcelles d'air lui rappelant le goût tant désirer. Parfois, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'il y avait une branche, à cause du goût, mais aussi à cause qu'il rampait sur le sol. Se sentant tout près de la plante, puisque les parcelles d'air de cette baie était en très grand nombre, Harry se pencha encore plus et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelque millimètre de la source de ce goût, il sortit la langue et y goûta réellement. Reconnaissant ce goût parmi des millions, Harry avala tout rond la petite baie, satisfaisant par le fait même son estomac et sa langue puisque celle-ci se mit à lui piquer, de même que ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa peau.

Harry, pas du tout près à passer un autre épreuve, se mit à se balader, en espèrent ne pas croiser un autre loup, ou encore pire, la meute au complet. Retrouvant la même clairière que la nuit précédant, Harry décida d'y faire halte afin de se reposer un peu. Un petit hamac en lierre s'offrait à lui et il ne put le refuser. S'y couchant et relaxant un peu, il ne vit pas le temps passer et il s'y endormit. Le lendemain, peut être vers onze heures, Harry se réveilla et décida d'aller à la rencontre d'une autre épreuve. Ne marchant que quelques secondes, il put entendre une voix vraiment étrange, à la fois roque, mélodique et lointaine. Il l'a suivit pendant quelques minutes, non pas qu'elle se déplaçait mais bien parce qu'elle était loin. Enfin arrivé au point d'où venait la voix, Harry identifier à qui elle appartenait. Non pas à un humain, encore moins à un loup mais plutôt à un sphinx. En rencontrer un pour la première fois, c'est vraiment époustouflant, beaucoup plus que dans les livres de soins aux créatures magiques ou bien dans les livres de l'Égypte ancienne. Lorsque le sphinx lui parla, avec cette même voix roque et mélodieuse, Harry ne put que l'écouter et se laisser bercer par la voix.

i « Jeune humain, confronter à un choix te voici. Quelque chose de très cher t'appartenant j'ai. Te le rendre, je peux. Si, et seulement si à mes trois questions tu réponds. La mort tu auras, si fausse réponse tu me donnes. Retourner sur tes pas tu peux. Mais faire le choix maintenant tu dois. Entendre mes questions le veut tu oui ou non. Par la suite, trop tard il sera pour changer de décision. »

/i Harry voulu répondre oui, sauf qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche : il était toujours muet. Donc il hocha la tête et le sphinx sembla comprendre.

i « Première question que voici. Supposant que horloge il y a sous nos pieds, midi je suis et centre de l'horloge tu es. Quand la journée change, il y a un héro. Son voisin, être dans la mire il s'apprête. Devant ce dernier, un jaloux que voici. Le frère du jaloux, plus vieux de deux ans, quelque chose derrière son dos il a écrit. Ce quelque chose, si à le lire tu parviens, la réponse de la question première te sera révélé. »

/i

Harry, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce charabia, se mit tout de même à le décortiquer.

i « Supposant que horloge il y a sous nos pieds, midi je suis et centre de l'horloge tu es »/i ce qui veux dire que je suis au centre d'un cercle … et que devant moi, où le sphinx est, c'est midi.

i

« Quand la journée change, il y a un héro » /i , la journée change à minuit, soit le chiffre douze. Mais qui est le héro, l'aiguille … non. Le chiffre douze, bien sur !

i

« Son voisin, être dans la mire il s'apprête » /i , c'est logique, il y a deux voisins au chiffre douze, le onze et le un, mais celui qui s'apprête à être dans la mire … le un !

i

« Devant ce dernier, un jaloux que voici » /i , devant le un, il y a moi, puisque je suis au centre … mais je ne fais pas partie de l'horloge … donc c'est le sept !

i

« Le frère du jaloux, plus vieux de deux ans » /i , le neuf, bien sûr !

i

« Quelque chose derrière son dos il a écrit » /i derrière le neuf, donc à ma gauche, je dois trouver quelque chose d'écris à ma gauche !

i

« Ce quelque chose, si à le lire tu parviens, la réponse de la question première te sera révélé »/i c'est exactement ça !

Harry s'avança donc vers sa gauche, mais il ne put décoller un pied du sol, cela aurait été trop facile, ce dit il. Il se concentra et scruta le mieux qu'il pouvait vers sa gauche mais plus il essayait, plus il voyait embrouillé. Maudite lunette, ce dit il. Il les enleva tout simplement et réessaya. Il ne parvenait à peine à voire les arbres mais en plissant les yeux, se concentrant et laissant aller librement sa magie en l'intérieur de lui, il commençait à discerner quelque chose. Ce quelque chose devint bientôt extrêmement clair, plus clair que cela n'avait jamais été. C'était comme si on lui enlevait une couche de verre sale qu'il avait par-dessus les yeux depuis sa naissance. Sur un arbre, à quelque dizaine de mètres de lui, des centaines de fourmis étaient alignés de façon à écrire un mot.

i Magie /i , se surprit à dire Harry, puisqu'il était maintenant capable de parler, et le picotement qu'il ressentit au yeux lui prouva bel et bien qu'il avait maintenant une vue parfaite, à en rendre jaloux un aigle !

i

« Deuxième étape nous passons. Magie tu ne peux utilisé, vision, aura-sensation, odorat, ouïe et goût non plus. Bois tu es, bois tu as, trouver ce qui t'appartiens tu dois. Clef pour la dernière étape tu auras, une fois que tu accompliras la deuxième étape. »

- Ouf/i se dit Harry, i c'est encore plus incompréhensible.

«Deuxième étape nous passons »/i ça au moins c'est clair.

i

«Magie tu ne peux utilisé, vision, aura-sensation, odorat, ouïe et goût non plus » /i , ça aussi puisque j'ai encore et une fois ressentit le désagréable picotement.

i

«Bois tu es, bois tu as, trouver ce qui t'appartiens tu dois » /i , encore une fois, c'est simple: je suis du bois, j'ai du bois et je dois trouver ce qui m'appartiens. Mais qu'est ce que je dis là, ça n'a aucun sens. Bois tu es … je suis du bois ? Non ! Je suis dans un bois, donc le sphinx a dit: Harry ES dans un bois ! Bingo ! Ensuite, i « Bois tu as » /i . Qu'est ce que j'ai en bois … ma baguette ! i Zut /i , dit-il, après avoir fouillé dans ses poches, je ne l'ai plus. i « Trouver ce qui t'appartiens tu dois » /i , ma baguette, je dois trouver ma baguette de bois dans le bois !

i

«Clef pour la dernière étape tu auras, une fois que tu accompliras la deuxième étape. » /i Ma baguette est la clef pour la dernière étape. C'est tout simple lorsqu'on y réfléchi !

Après ces réflexions, Harry senti quelque chose avec plein de pattes lui tomber dessus. Il fut horrifié, et un peu moins lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était des bouts de bois. Il s'assit à même le sol et commença à les toucher une par une. Certaine était trop grosse, longue, rugueuse, courbé et lorsqu'il les prenaient dans ses mains, il les lançait plus loin afin de ne pas prendre la même brindille de bois deux fois. Mais d'autre était de la même forme et avait le même toucher donc il les rassembla devant lui. Il en éliminait une par une, puisque certaine avait une légère bosse là, ou d'autre une mince fissure dans le bois qu'il se surprit à trouver. Lorsqu'il n'en resta que cinq, toute ayant exactement le même toucher et aussi parfaite les unes des autres, la longueur de chacune faisant la différence, Harry se rappela quelque chose qui datait de cinq ans. Lorsqu'il était venu acheter sa baguette avec Hagrid alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, le marchand de baguette lui avait dit que la longueur de sa baguette égalait à la longueur de son avant bras moins la largeur de sa mains, donc il prit les baguettes une par une et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il prit la quatrième qui trouva la bonne. Il la leva, victorieux et sentit au même moment un crochet lui saisir par le nombril et il fut propulsé à des dizaines de kilomètres de là. Sa baguette était … un portoloin.

Un léger picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de "gagner" son aura-sensation, et sa magie aussi puisque lorsqu'il tomba en pleine face, sa baguette tournilla et de minces étincelles y sortit. Mais le plus impressionnant fut que tout autour de lui, il y avait des plantes magiques. Lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu trop d'une, il comprit alors la complexité de l'épreuve: c'était des filets du diable. Il murmura un lumos solem et il vit un immense jet blanchâtre sortir de sa baguette pour percuter la plante. Au contacte, des étincelles vertes pâle furent projeter et une fumée verte foncé se dégagea de la plante. Puis, la branche qui l'avait saisit partit en fumé, sauf qu'elle fut immédiatement remplacé par une nouvelle. Il eu tout de même le temps de s'en éloigner afin de ne pas se faire prendre encore une fois. Il courut pendant dix bonnes minutes, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un labyrinthe. Maintes fois il fut attaqué par les plantes, et il répéta le manège du lumos solem à chaque fois. Mais à force de le faire, il en vint capable d'éviter puis de prédire ce qu'allait faire la plante. Lorsqu'il arriva dans un cercle d'au moins dix mètres de diamètre, il s'assit en plein centre et ce concentra sur sa magie. Dès qu'il vu les fils qui sortait de son corps ainsi que tout ceux qui l'entourait, il se mit à en suivre un, le plus gros pour essayer de trouver une sortie sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre. Mais avancé s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne l'eut crut puisque plus il avançait, moins le fils était gros donc moins il y avait de magie. Il injecta donc de la magie dans ce fils. Le résultat fut désastreux, il parcourut d'un coup cinq bon mètres avant de se retrouver projeter sur un filet du diable. Puisque ce n'était que son "âme magique" qui se trouvait là, Harry donna une autre bonne dose de magie à la plante et elle partie en fumé. Donnant maintenant juste assez de magie pour avancé librement, Harry mit plus d'une heure avant de trouver la sortie, et ce, d'une autre manière. Plutôt que de suivre qu'un fil, Harry les suivit tout, mais inconsciemment puisqu'il laissa sa magie faire la job. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il trouve la sortie immédiatement. Il se leva, parcourût quelques couloirs et tournant qu'il fallu et sorti enfin du labyrinthe. En sortant, il vit deux auras droit devant lui, une avec un étonnant mélange de couleur, et l'autre, avec de l'or en très grande quantité mais aussi beaucoup de rouge. Lorsqu'il sentit un picotement un peu partout sur son corps, il pu voir Merlin et Godric, le regardant fièrement.

i « Enfin/i dit-il i , je peux maintenant utilisé mes six sens. Qu'est ce que je suis fatigué, j'ai épuisé beaucoup trop de magie.

- Si tu savais, mon pauvre Harry, ce qui t'attend, tu serait beaucoup moins soulagé d'avoir terminer/i dit Merlin en riant de bon cœur.

i

- Harry, que sait-tu du Taogov ? Pas grand-chose, d'après ce que ta mine me fait comprendre/i dit Godric avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. i Et bien, c'est simple, le Taogov est en fait les six sens.

T oucher

A ura-sensation

O dora

G oûter

O uïe

V ue.

Maintenant que tu as terminé cette petite épreuve, tu as réussis à unir ces six sens afin de les solidifier, développer et connaître. Tu va voir, ça va être vraiment très pratique pour ton futur. Maintenant, on va aller manger, se relaxer un peu et demain, à l'aube, je vais aller te chercher et je vais t'entraîner physiquement. Et félicitation en passant, c'était du beau boulot ! »


End file.
